Todos los caminos conducen a la carretera
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Wincest. La vida es alterna y aun así cada camino conduce a la carretera. Una serie de relatos independientes unos de otro y AU sobre travecías que al igual que la serie, acaban en auto, ellos y carretera.
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO:** Escápate Conmigo

**Serie: ****Todos los caminos conducen a la carretera. **

**One Shot**

**TV Show:** Supernatural

**Pairings/Warning:** D/S (Wincest)

**Category:** Slash. Angs, Drama, Romance, etc, etc

**Raiting:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Supernatural, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _**_: _**_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**_COPY LE FAY _**_: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBach_

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** **ó **

**MSN:**

**Nota****:**_Realmente Hago hincapié en la pareja de este fic._

_¿Qué es Wincest?. Bueno, es una contracción de Winchester (por el apellido de los personajes) y el incesto (amor entre familiares), así que esto es básicamente su significado. Si no te agrada, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Gracias _

**--**

**Recordando que esto es AU, por ende el carácter de los personajes tiene OCC (por algo es un fan fic, ¿no?)**

**El primero de una serie de pequeños relatos sin conexión entre si y en Universo Alterno donde el principal tema es: Todos los caminos conducen a la carretera. Ya verán por qué.**

**Te agradezco por leerme, porque gracias a ti sigo viva en este mundo **

**KLF**

--

La tienda era elegante, de esas que muy de vez en cuando en la vida y dada su posición económica llegaría a visitar.

Los ojos lo observaban desaprobando su atuendo, gritándole con la mirada que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Y sí, todos ahí tenían razón, no era de ese lugar pero si estaba ahí no era precisamente por él sino por el muchacho todo sonrisas que murmuraba cosas a su lado.

-¿Y bien? Carraspeó, tratando de relajarse.- ¿El señorito al fin se decidió?

-No me digas así. Gruñó el otro, tomando un traje a su derecha para mirarlo más de cerca.-Lo haces ver como si fueras mi guardaespaldas.

-Guardaespaldas no, bebe. Medio sonrió.-Chofer o algo por el estilo.

-¡Dean! Riñó el que volvió a colgar la prenda en su lugar.-No digas eso.

-Vamos, Sammy. Rió el aludido recargándose en una de las columnas de la tienda.-Si fuera por todos esos ya estaría fuera de aquí de una patada en el trasero.

-No lo permitiré. Señaló, mirando a todo el personal que de un momento a otro se giró aparentando que hacía otra cosa.-Tú vienes conmigo y nadie tiene el derecho de tratarte de forma indistinta. Además, eres cliente. Guiñó, continuando con su búsqueda.

Dean suspiró cruzándose de brazos. Sam siempre sería así de ingenuo y _facilarreglacosas_. Pero la verdad era que había situaciones que no se solucionaban así de simple, aunque fuera un _cliente._

_-_¿El señor encontró algo de su agrado? Indagó un hombre quien se acercó a ellos y miró a Dean como lo venían mirando desde que cruzó la puerta.

-Si por mí fuera no estaría aquí, amigo. Respondió tratando de controlarse.

-Pero esto ya no depende de mí, así que mejor pregúnteselo a él.

El hombre bufó y se acercó al que continuaba analizando muy de cerca la ropa.

Dean sonrió cuando Sam le pidió ayuda, eso si, dejando muy claro que si no los atendían de buena manera entonces se irían.

Por muy importante que fuera la tienda, eternamente según reglas del mercadeo: el cliente siempre tiene la razón, por eso al tipo no le quedó más que fingir una sonrisa.

Y es que tal vez entendía un poco la disconformidad de los vendedores pues su chaqueta de cuero, jeans y pinta de vago-desobligado-bueno para nada y play boy de esquina no ayudaba en mucho a la imagen de ese lugar tan elegante, pero no podía hacer nada pues esa era su personalidad y se sentía conforme con ella muchas gracias.

Por eso sonrió con la autosuficiencia y galanura que lo caracterizaban cuando Sam lo llamó desde el extremo opuesto de la tienda.

Con la frente en alto y sin nada de que avergonzarse se dirigió hacia el chico que le mostró un frag.

-¿Qué te parece este?

-Que es… ¿negro?

-¡Dean!

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Sammy? Para mí todas estas cosas son exactamente igual de aburridas y monocromáticas.

-¿Quisieras aunque sea hacer un esfuerzo y aparentar que te gusta uno?

Dean suspiró y con ojo crítico miró la prenda que Sam le mostraba.

-De acuerdo, quizá la faja del smoking es excesivamente llamativa. ¿Por qué no elijes uno clásico y ya?

Sam negó, regresando el traje a su percha.

-Debe ser algo especial, Dean. El día y ella lo ameritan.

No podía decirle que No a esa descomunal sonrisa que de vez en cuando hacía acto de presencia, sobre todo en momentos que Sam catalogaba como de absoluta felicidad. Por eso asintió, pretendiendo que buscaría algo "digno" para todo.

Y mientras se perdía entre los cientos de sacos negros, blancos y grises, se detuvo a meditar un momento si realmente valía la pena estar ahí.

En menos de 72 horas el chico que discutía sobre colores y combinaciones con uno de los encargados del lugar iba a casarse.

El muchacho que había visto crecer y que cuidaba sin tener en cuenta sus veintitantos iba a casarse con una linda chica que parecía tener perlas en lugar de dientes, ojos que brillaban más que el pequeño diamante que Sam le había regalado y cuya cabellera era tan linda que incluso él, admitía, le tenía envidia.

Si, el chico sangre de su sangre que decidió un día partir de casa y enrolarse entre las filas del derecho fiscal iba a casarse y a pesar de que llevaban pocos meses preparando la boda, aun no podía creerlo.

No existía un motivo en especial para eso, bueno quizá si, la cosa era que tal vez no deseaba asimilarlo porque eso significaba que lo perdería para siempre.

Si, tal vez estaba siendo todo lo melodramático que no había sido en su vida, pero siendo sincero por primera vez desde que Sam le soltó la bomba, no deseba que se casara. No lo quería, porque eso daría a entender que Sam se alejaría en definitiva de su vida. No más hermandad y camaradería, no más burlas sobre su cabello de niña o su cerebro de geniecillo. No más solaparse frente a sus padres ni mucho menos hablarse en el mudo idioma que desde niños habían desarrollado.

Lo iba perder y al cuerno las palabrejas de que _iba a ganar una hermana_. Idioteces, si él hubiera deseado una hermana se la habría pedido a sus padres.

-¿Y este? Indagó el chico que apenas ayer lo buscaba a media noche por miedo al monstruo bajo la cama.

-Es mejor.

Sam volvió a sonreír y de inmediato se metió a un probador.

La verdad era que todos los malditos trajes eran iguales o al menos esa impresión le daba.

-¿Y el señor no hará su elección?

Dean le enarcó la ceja al sujeto ese que no dejaba de mirarlo de pies a cabeza. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

-Quizá te de el gusto, estiradito, pero todo depende del novio.

-Gracias al cielo que usted no es.

-¿A qué vino eso? Indagó enfadado.

-Usted lo sabe bien. Y sin más se retiró.

Si, era un hecho, estaba por patear a todos esos y mandarlo todo a la mierda.

-Hey, Sam, ¿por qué precisamente tienes que comprar en esta tienda de porquería?

-¿Qué?

Se mordió la lengua cuando su hermano salió anudándose la pajarilla y caminando hacia el espejo.

Era su imaginación o se veía… ¿genial?

-¿Qué decías?

-Nada. Nada. Murmuró, parándose detrás del muchacho que le sacaba un pedacito de cabeza solamente.-Es solo que…

Sam se giró y lo miró esperando su aprobación.

-No voy a comprarme nada que a ti no te guste. Eres mi hermano, mi mejor amigo y padrino de honor, así que confío en ti.

Se sentía halagado. La boca seca se lo recordaba.

-A buenas manos te encomiendas. Esos tipos no piensan lo mismo. Sonrió, señalando a los que aun le miraban fijamente.

-Me importan un cacahuate. Gruñó.-Si no fuera porque Jess se empeñó en que comprara aquí…hay tiendas mejores. Dijo asegurándose de decirlo lo suficientemente alto como para que el personal lo escuchara.

-Bueno, en ese caso…

Dean se acercó a su hermano y lo miró detenidamente.

El tuxedo lo hacía ver tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan igual al Sam que conocía que movió la cabeza para despejar la nostalgia.

Aun no se casaba y ya lo extrañaba.

-Creo que la corbata te pega más. Señaló, desajustándole el moño con sumo cuidado y buscando entre las corbatas una que fuera perfecta.

Sam lo miró detenidamente sin mover ni un solo músculo. Dean podía ser…Dean, pero cuando se trataba de él su excesiva atención lo hacía sentir diferente y aunque su hermano le dijera nena, también especial.

Desde que nació su mundo se había conformado primordialmente por su hermano mayor y nada más. Ni siquiera, y no se avergonzaba en admitirlo, sus padres representaban tanto como ese chico frente a él que le dedicaba horas extras cuando bien podía hacer otras cosas.

Dean fue quien le enseñó a montar en bici y a beber más de dos cervezas sin marearse. Dean fue quien le animó a invitar a salir a la primera chica que le gustó y él fue quien lo alentó a seguir sus sueños.

Dean, siempre Dean pero era justo que lo idolatrara de esa manera porque quizá sin él jamás habría logrado nada.

-Bueno, Romeo, creo que ya está. ¿Qué te parece?

Sam salió de su ensoñación cuando su hermano lo giró hacia el espejo.

La corbata gris combinaba y resaltaba acertadamente.

-Creo que no soy tan bueno para nada como lo piensan, ¿eh?

-Es…perfecta Dean. No habría podido hacerlo sin ti.

-Oh, bueno, es que yo se lo que hago. Guiñó, alejándose de su hermano.

No había hecho tanto en realidad pues la anatomía de Sam podía usar cualquier cosa.

Siempre decía que su hermano era muy diferente a él, había nacido con cierta clase que él no tenía y eso lo demostraba cuando hablaba o en ese momento, donde con ojo analítico continuaba mirándose.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?

-Si, ¿no vas a elegir algo?

Dean sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Quizá alquile algo más tarde o ese día por la mañana. No te ofendas Samantha, pero no pienso desgastarme buscando algo que solo utilizaré una vez.

-Dean, yo voy a pagarlo.

-No lo dije por eso. Gruñó.-No quiero tus limosnas.

-Dean, no me digas eso, ¿ya vamos a empezar otra vez con lo mismo?

El mayor resopló. Sam había prometido pagar por los trajes pero él no lo permitiría. Rayos, era el hermano mayor y aunque nunca quiso pisar un aula universitaria no significaba que fuera un holgazán.

Su trabajo módico en la refaccionaría y sus ahorros dejaban lo suficiente como para darse algún lujo de vez en cuando. Decir o insinuar lo contrario golpeaba su orgullo.

-Si ya elegiste entonces vístete y salgamos de aquí. Aun hay que buscar los zapatos y todo lo demás que vas a comprar.

Con las manos en las bolsas de la chaqueta se dirigió al mostrador dónde después de dar su tarjeta, de la cual se sorprendieron quizá porque tenía fondos, salió de la tienda.

-¡Dean! Se supone que yo debo pagar por esto. Rebatió Sam diez minutos después cuando salió de la tienda con un par de bolsas de compra.

-Cállate. Yo soy el mayor y se lo que hago.

-¡Dean!

-Que estudies, trabajes en ese gran bufete de abogados importantes y ganes más que yo no significa que tengas que comprar el mundo.

-Pero Dean…

-Considéralo mi regalo, dado el caso que no te obsequiaré una licuadora. ¿Tienes una idea de todas las licuadoras, extractores y cafeteras que te darán? Al menos tú si sabrás sacarle partido a esto.

Sam hizo un puchero que el otro prefirió no ver. A veces tenía la maldita manía de hacer cosas que le habían funcionado de niño cuando deseaba algo y que milagrosamente aun lo hacía.

-Dean, me haces sentir como un maldito.

-Tú consciencia, Sammy, tú consciencia.

El más joven suspiró, resignándose a hacer o decir cualquier otra cosa. Cuando Dean se indignaba no existía poder humano que volviera a contentarlo más que el tiempo. Por eso lo siguió y se embarcó en las siguientes cosas que necesitaba.

Un par de horas después tomaron asiento en una de las numerosas bancas del centro comercial. El refresco entre sus manos era un respiro entre tantas personas y compras.

-Por eso no voy a casarme. Señaló Dean después de lanzar su lata al bote de basura.-Es una cosa espantosa eso de ir de compras.

-Si no te casas igual lo harás. La chica que viva contigo también comprará y la acompañarás. Se mofó el otro.

-Si, aja, ya quiero ver yo a la chica que diga: Dean Winchester me ha acompañado a un centro comercial. No Sammy, solo contigo lo he hecho, solo contigo.

El aludido abrió la boca pero decidió no decir nada. Dean odiaba ser excesivamente afectivo pero existían momentos donde sus sentimientos tintineaban un poco y expresaba más que toda una vida. Eso le gustaba de su hermano, que podía aparentar ser un macho mujeriego sin sentimientos pero en realidad era todo lo contrario.

-¿En verdad nunca has pensado en buscar una persona que comparta tú vida? Indagó, cambiando un poquito de tema.

-Ya sabes la respuesta, Sam.

-Si, pero me da tristeza que solo saltes de cama en cama para al final quedarte solo. No te lo mereces, tú eres…

-Hey, hey, hey, confesiones de fiestas de pijama no. Ya estoy grandecito para eso.

-Dean. Suspiró Sam.- ¿Por qué jamás me permites decirte lo que siento u opino de ti?

El aludido negó, incorporándose de la banca.

-No necesitas decirme nada, Sammy. Pronunció, señalándole al otro que era hora de marcharse.-No es necesario decirme nada que ya se. Murmuró, haciendo caso omiso al chico que no escuchó nada y le pedía se lo volviera a decir.

Sam siempre protestaba sobre su situación con las mujeres. La pareja más estable que había tenido fue durante la preparatoria, cinco formidables meses de sexo y quizá un poco de cariño pero nada más. Él no había sido hecho para el compromiso y la realidad no era porque no lo quisiera, sino porque cada mujer que besaba o acariciaba necesitaba de algo que jamás conseguiría. Eso su hermano no lo entendía y por ello le daba la lata sobre su soledad.

Pero era mejor de esa manera a vivir engañado.

-Dean, solo quiero que me prometas algo. Concluyó Sam antes de subir al auto.

-¿Qué me lavaré los dientes después de comer? Sonrió el otro.

-Hablo en serio, Dean. Quiero que me prometas que al menos intentarás buscar a alguien.

-Sam no…

-A alguien a quien amar y con quien pases el resto de tú vida. Señaló el más alto enseriando sus facciones.

Dean se estrujó el rostro antes de suspirar y asentir.

-Si solo con eso mantengo el tema lejos, entonces lo prometo.

Pero el otro negó.

-Así no, Dean. Tiene que ser enserio. Me preocupas y ya que no pasaremos tanto tiempo juntos, al menos deseo saber que buscarás a alguien.

-No soy dependiente de ti, Samuel. Gruñó el ojiverde.

-No quise decir eso. En dado caso yo lo soy más de ti pero ese no es el punto. Dijo, antes de que el otro hiciera algún chiste al respecto.-Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz porque aunque digas que lo eres con tú trabajo y el auto, se que te hace falta alguien.

-Pensé que serías abogado, no psicólogo. Rió.

-Dean. Imploró con el ánimo un poco cansado. Siempre era lo mismo cada vez que trataba de que su hermano entendiera su preocupación hacia la vida vana que llevaba. Lo quería demasiado como para verlo terminar solo y sin alguien a su lado que lo amara.

-Está bien, Sammy, está bien. Trataré de hacer lo que me dices.

-¿Es en serio? Indagó, tratando de pillar algún chiste.

-Si. Asintió el mayor, mirando fijamente los ojos de su hermano.-Lo prometo.

Sam se sintió conforme y solo entonces entró en el auto.

De verdad esperaba que Dean cumpliera su parte pues el corazón de su hermano era tan grande que marchitarse en la completa soledad solo le traería dolor a él.

Al llegar a casa de sus padres se encontraron a su madre y a Jessica afinando los últimos detalles del enlace.

Su padre miraba televisión cuando Dean se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué tal el día? Sonrió, obsequiándole una cerveza

-Ni lo preguntes. No espero ver el día en que me guste un centro comercial. Indicó, bebiendo un buen trago de la botella.

-Eso dices ahora pero ya verás cuando tengas a una chica a quien acompañar.

Su padre sonrió subiendo el volumen del partido de baseball, sin embargo él reprimió el comentario.

Todo sus conocidos esperaban, sobre todo su familia, que a sus casi veintisiete años eligiera una chica linda y tierna con la cual casarse o al menos quedarse de por vida.

Aunque sonara cursi, él si creía en eso del de por vida, en lo que no creía era que encontraría a alguien para cerrar o comenzar el cuento de su vida.

La verdad era que aunque se esforzara en buscar, esta simplemente no aparecía ni lo haría.

-Papá. Llamó Dean después de que los red socks hicieron una carrera.- ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que tengo un…?

-¿Amor oculto? Señaló su padre finalizando la oración.

-Ham…si, eso.

-Pues que ya era hora de que lo admitieras.

Dean frunció el entrecejo.

-Quizá tú madre también lo notó pero yo te conozco bien Dean, y se que desde hace muchos años lo mantienes escondido.

-La verdad no se si sea eso. Justificó, bajando la mirada.-Tal vez solo estoy confundido.

-Yo no lo creo. Negó su padre palmeándole el brazo.-Tú sabes que no soy del tipo de hombre que va por la vida expresando sentimientos, eso lo sacaste de mi. Guiñó.-Pero si observo y desde que tenías quince que noto algo extraño en tú mirada cada vez que te hablamos sobre buscar o formalizar relaciones.

No soy psiquiatra, hijo, pero no necesito serlo para decirte que tienes a alguien metido hasta los huesos y que jamás saldrá al menos que tú lo desees.

El ojiverde miró sus manos un momento antes de ver a su padre.

-¿Crees que es tiempo de dejarle ir?

Estaba admitiendo, muy a su pesar, que esa persona si existía y que quizá era eso lo que le impedía avanzar en el terreno amoroso que le diera forma definitiva a su vida.

-No se si es tiempo de hacer eso. Señaló John sonriendo un poco.-Pero quizá es momento de que te plantes frente a esa persona y dejes salir todo eso que llevas arrastrando desde hace tiempo. Tal vez las cosas no saldrán como las deseas, pero al menos te librarás de todo eso.

Si, lo sabía, no todos los cuentos eran de hadas y sin embargo…

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de eso.

-¿De qué?

-De que estoy enamorado de alguien.

John volvió a palmearle el brazo.

-Nunca es tarde, hijo. Lo bueno es aceptarlo, asimilarlo y dejarlo fluir. Ya lo verás.

Si, ya lo vería. Lo malo era que tenía menos de 72 horas para asimilarlo y dejarlo fluir.

La pregunta real era, ¿deseaba hacerlo?

Lo malo tal vez de aceptar algo es convivir mañana, tarde y noche con ese algo que solo da vueltas en la cabeza y que deja conclusiones tan estúpidas como la luna de queso.

Dean comprendió que jamás debió de aceptar lo que en toda su vida mantuvo reprimido. Durante dos días consecutivos no supo lo que era dormir y ver un montón de escenas hiladas a sensaciones que jamás se le habían cruzado por la cabeza. Ahora el mirar a Sam resultaba más complicado que con sus padres. Sentía un gran letrero luminoso pegado en la frente que decía algo sobre prohibiciones, pecados mortales y una palabra que iniciaba con i y terminaba en ncesto.

Asimilarlo y dejarlo fluir resultaría más sencillo con algún desconocido pero con un Sam que se le acercaba al parecer más que antes, lo rozaba, le sonreía, ponía ojos de cachorro abandonado y pucheros que solo le provocaban mirar su boca para arrinconarlo y besarlo, era una odisea que continuara aun en aparentemente una pieza.

Suspiró hondo cuando llegó a su casa y se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba comenzando a pensar que no sería buena idea aparecerse al día siguiente en esa boda que le estaba provocando dolor de estómago. ¿De coraje? No, de puros celos y resultaba hasta gracioso decirlo porque jamás en su vida los había experimentado…bueno, tal vez cuando vio a Sam besando a Johanna Willis en el parque, o cuando uno de los vecinos le sonreía de más, o cuando la profesora de biología de la preparatoria se le insinuaba, o cuando…

Si, era un hecho, estaba jodido con todas las de la ley.

-Mierda. Gruñó, ocultando la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Si, se estaba pensando muy seriamente eso de no ir a la boda. Sus padres entenderían, Jessica entendería, Sam…quizá no pero ya lo asimilaría después.

No es que fuera antisocial, todo lo contrario, pero después de la asimilación estaba comenzando a pensar que aparecerse en la ceremonia solo le a) dolería o b) rompería su corazón.

Quizá ambas y con toda la gama de sensaciones expuestas a menos de 48 horas de una boda, debía alzar al menos a media hasta la bandera blanca.

Jamás pensó que llegaría a sentirse de esa manera y una parte de él se alegraba, pero la otra…

-¿Y ahora quien es? Bufó, levantándose de mala gana de la cama y caminando hasta la puerta.

Y ahí, aguardando con una ancha sonrisa que llegaba hasta la luna se encontraba…Su hermano.

-Hay, no.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada. Dijo moviendo la mano.- ¿Qué quieres?

Sam enarcó una ceja y como pudo se abrió paso al interior de la casa.

Dean pensó que su hermano no tenía asimilado el concepto de: "no te quiero dejar entrar".

-Vine por ti. ¿A que lo olvidaste?

-¿El qué?

-La fiesta de despedida de soltero, Dean.

Ah, si, la fiesta esa que un mes atrás había planeado en un bar con todos sus amigos y obviamente los de Sam.

-¿Es hoy? Indagó con un gesto de dolor.

-Pues si, mañana me caso. Rió el más joven, buscando algo en el armario detrás de la puerta.

-Pero…me siento mal. Remilgó.

-Se te pasará en cuanto te bebas la primera cerveza. Estuviste dando la lata todo el mes y ahora lo cumples. Anda, vamos, todos están ahí. Señaló, pasándole su chaqueta de cuero.

Dean hizo una mueca de fastidio pero como las manos de Sam quemaban prefirió hacerle caso, tomar las llaves del Impala y salir.

-Eres un fastidio, ¿lo sabias? Indicó, poniendo en marcha el auto.

-Sip, pero yo se que así me quieres.

No daría respuesta a eso ni mucho menos le permitiría a su mente volar hasta la segunda estrella a la derecha, por eso condujo y trato de sintonizar algo que no tratara del amor, corazones rotos, heridas y esas cosas que comenzaba a ver como idiotas. Lo que necesitaba era una cerveza que lo tranquilizara.

Pero al llegar al bar, el bullicio de sus amigos, de las bromas y demás, solo le dio más en que pensar cuando terminó el primer tarro de cerveza.

-¿Mal de amores? Preguntó el barman, quien le alargó otra ronda.

-A estas alturas ya no se. Respondió, alzando el tarro en su honor.

Y entre más bebía más se preguntaba el porque la vida lo odiaba tanto como para hacerle recapacitar justo en esos días que estaba enamorado, idiotizado, muerto por un hombre que iba a casarse al día siguiente y que no bastando con eso, era su hermano.

-Que me den un tiro ahora. Murmuró, bebiendo más.

-Hey, ¿te ocurre algo? Pensé que serías el alma de la fiesta y desde que llegamos estas aquí bebiendo calladamente. Así no eres tú.

La voz de Sam a su lado solo le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Empezaba a sentirse como una niña ante su primer amor. Pero la verdad era que Sam era su primer y, maldita sea, único amor.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando en cómo harán Jessica y tú para arreglarse en las mañanas, Samantha.

-Dean. Gruñó el chico golpeando el brazo de su hermano.-No empieces con eso.

-No lo hago, es solo que…Sam, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Y a pesar de que estaba muy entretenido mirando el duelo de bebedores, asintió. Dean siempre sería su prioridad.

-¿Qué pasa?

El aludido tardó un momento en responder.

-¿Jess es tú verdadero amor?

Sam parpadeó.

-Bueno, por algo la he elegido, ¿no?

Pero Dean no deseaba esa respuesta.

-Apresuraste las cosas, ¿temías perderla o algo por el estilo?

Sam tuvo que taparse un oído cuando el barullo aumentó.

-No, solo que no tenía caso aguardar más.

El ojiverde lo miró atentamente unos minutos antes de volver a beber.

-Aun no me respondes. Guiñó, sonriendo de esa manera que hasta los hombres derechos le decían _hazme lo que quieras._

El otro viró la mirada, bebiendo un poco de la cerveza de su hermano.

-No creo que a estas alturas tenga que responder a eso, Dean.

-¿Por qué no? Nunca es tarde para algo, ¿sabes? Se arriesgó a decir.- Que tal…que tal si ella no es lo que pensabas y antes de cometer…

-¿Una tontería? Medio sonrió el otro.

-Si, una tontería. Continuó, invadiendo de más el espacio personal de su hermano. -Te das cuenta de que existe en la vida alguien que si es… ¿eso para ti?

Sam bebió otro poco. No era el primer trago de la noche, de hecho ya llevaba varias copas encima, por ello no le importó acercarse un poquitín más hacia Dean quien lo miraba tan atentamente y… ¿sus labios siempre habían sido así de apetecibles?

-No quiero pensar en eso ahora. Yo solo quiero divertirme contigo esta noche.

-Eso se escuchó tan sugerente. Susurró el ojiverde, mirando alternadamente ojos y boca mientras sonreía como solía hacerlo.

-¿En serio? No parece. Continuó Sam, acercándose solo un poquito más. Hasta ese momento podía percibir la fragancia de su hermano. Ahora recordaba que siempre le había gustado, era tan varonil y tan Dean al mismo tiempo que no reprimió el impulso de inclinarse y oler a su antojo.-Hueles tannn bien. Señaló.

-Tal vez pueda oler mejor. Insinuó el otro y aunque una lucecita en su interior le daba patadas, él no quiso hacerle caso. No lo haría, no lo haría y no lo haría.

-¿Dean? Susurró sin alejarse.

-¿Mmm? Respondió acercándose un poco más.

-¿Dean? Dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Dime? Lo miró a los ojos con intensidad.

-Yo… ¿A caso su hermano siempre se veía igual de comible?

-Sammy… ¿qué tal si nos largamos de aquí?

Aunque una voz en su cabeza le decía que esa fiesta era suya, no la escuchó, sino que asintió con la cabeza y se levantó al mismo tiempo que el otro lo hizo.

Así entonces y sin comunicarle nada a nadie se retiraron del bar, entre miradas cargadas de una luz antes no vista y con pensamientos que quizá nunca habían cruzado la barrera del límite fraterno.

-¿A dónde vamos? Preguntó Sam cuando las luces de la calle le pegaron en el rostro despejándolo un poco.

-A donde la nena nos lleve. Respondió, sonriendo un poco al compás del viento en su rostro.

Sam solo asintió. Algo en su interior sabía demasiado y aunque debía morir por ello, no se inmutó. En parte el alcohol estaba cooperando y en otro su parte aguerrida lo empujaba a sacar de una vez todo lo que estaba experimentando.

De hecho siempre había estado ahí, latente, pero hasta ese momento donde la separación se veía inminente era que reaccionaba un poco.

Iba a casarse, iba a casarse y perdería a Dean.

Desde siempre habían estado y hecho todo juntos. La familia, los amigos, los conocidos y desconocidos decían que eran como mellizos y que jamás podrían estar separados.

Él siempre les había dado la razón a modo de juego y solo en ese instante donde una puerta con un número grande estuvo frente a él, lo comprendió.

-Si te incomoda…

Pero Sam negó, posando un dedo sobre los labios de un Dean que los besó.

-Quiero hacerlo.

No dijeron más, simplemente bajaron del auto y si bien el más joven cerró la puerta, el otro lo arrinconó rápidamente.

-Solo una vez, la última. Susurró sobre sus labios, rozándolos solamente.

-Solo una vez, la última. Repitió el otro, percibiendo el aliento caliente de su hermano.

Así pues conscientes, a pesar del alcohol, es que decidieron dar el siguiente paso y tras probar por primera vez de eso prohibido y que siempre se habían negado, es que hicieron el amor.

Lo llamarían así porque fue eso lo que hicieron entre sábanas duras y revueltas, en medio de la oscuridad de una habitación desconocida pero envuelta en luz cálida de dos corazones que se volvieron uno entre caricias y gemidos, entre suaves palabras y nombres coreándose una y otra vez en medio del orgasmo.

Durmieron abrazados y como jamás en la vida, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos y el roce de dedos que terminaron entrelazados.

Una noche mágica y para recordar.

Por eso cuando Dean despertó y vio que Sam no estaba, solo pudo sonreír y no pensar en nada pues sabía que si su hermano no se hubiera ido para regresar a ser solo eso, él jamás lo habría dejado marchar.

Se vistió despacio y salió del hotel sin pensar en nada en realidad. Sin recordar nada, sin ser consciente de que no se había duchado para preservar un poco más ese olor que estaba manteniéndolo vivo.

Ni siquiera hizo el intento por asistir a la boda, sino que después de dos horas de estar sentado frente al televisor apagado, sujetando una botella de cerveza que jamás se abrió, comprendió que su destino era vivir así de solo por el resto de sus días y que su final de cuento no era de hadas.

Siempre había tomado decisiones rápidas y sin complicaciones, por eso cuando empacó unas cuantas mudas, cerró su casa y se subió al Impala no pretendió mirar atrás. Simplemente adelante y sin cuestionar. Pero quizá algo dentro de él lo estaba reteniendo un momento porque pasó otra hora sobre el auto sin ni siquiera arrancarlo.

Ese aroma le estaba quemando y por primera vez en todo el día pensaba en esa rubia con dientes de perla y cabello envidiable que tendría la felicidad que él jamás e imposiblemente tendría.

La envidió solamente, odiarle significaría transgredir en emociones que la chica no se merecía. La envidió como cualquiera en su posición lo haría y por eso solo movió la cabeza y se decidió: partiría.

¿Cuánto tiempo? El necesario para aceptar y asimilar que la vida no siempre es como se desea y que había actuado o entendido quizá demasiado tarde. O quizá cuando debió de hacerlo.

-Hey.

Dio un brinco cuando alguien golpeó el vidrio del copiloto.

-Pero que rayos…

Gruñó y abrió la puerta, mirando de forma interrogante al muchacho que lanzó una mochila en la parte trasera del auto y cerró la puerta para después mirarlo.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Al menos valió la pena el maratón que corrí.

Sonrisa inmensa y ojos brillantes llenos de júbilo.

-Sam, ¿pero qué?…tú…la boda…

Pero no obtuvo precisamente una respuesta, sino que los labios que hincharon los suyos de tantos besos se volvieron a posar sobre ellos y le obsequiaron el sabor a gloria del que jamás se cansaría.

-Escápate conmigo. Susurró Sam sobre sus labios, lamiéndolos, degustándolos.

Y lo comprendió porque como la familia, los amigos, conocidos y desconocidos decían: eran uno y no necesitaban de explicarse el teorema de Pitágoras para entenderse.

Arrancó y simplemente no miró atrás.

-¿A dónde vamos? Musitó Sam a su lado, quien sonreía sobre su mejilla mientras le besaba.

-Hacia donde nos guía la carretera. Guiñó, cerrando el pacto que había comenzado entre los dos.

Jamás se hablaría de la boda o de la novia, ni mucho menos de la familia, solo del camino a tomar en esa inmensa carretera que era su vida.

El cuento acababa de comenzar y lo mejor de todo era que empezaba con: el felices por siempre.

**FIN**

Era tiempo de hacer algo.

Ojala les haya gustado

**KLF**

Nota final: Si el tipo o color de la letra es demaciado oscuro, culpen al servidor. Gracias por entender


	2. Chapter 2

**TITULO:** Del odio al amor

**Serie: ****Todos los caminos conducen a la carretera. **

**Primera Parte**

**TV Show:** Supernatural

**Pairings/Warning:** D/S (Wincest)

**Category:** Slash. Angs, Drama, Romance, etc, etc

**Raiting:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Supernatural, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

_**COPY LE FAY **__: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBack_

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_.mx **ó **katrinna_le_

**MSN: **shania_ 

**Nota****:**_Realmente Hago hincapié en la pareja de este fic._

_¿Qué es Wincest? Bueno, es una contracción de Winchester (por el apellido de los personajes) y el incesto (amor entre familiares), así que esto es básicamente su significado. Si no te agrada, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Gracias ^^_

**Recordando que esto es AU (y esta vez vaya que lo es), por ende el carácter de los personajes tiene OCC (por algo es un fan fic, ¿no?)**

**El segundo (en dos partes) de la serie: Todos los caminos conducen a la carretera. **

**Voy aclarando que esta historia en especial es algo…diferente, pero espero les guste.**

**Un especial agradecimiento a Maggy porque me tiene la paciencia del mundo y sin ella realmente no se que haría. Además le debía algo y aquí está (ojala te guste), a ustedes por leerme, porque gracias a ti sigo viva en este mundo ^^**

**Gracias de nuevo por otra oportunidad para expresarme:**

**KLF**

**______________________________________________________________________**

Cuando Dean lo miró, pensó que era uno de esos niños raros que crecen para ser raros y vivir como raros por el resto de su vida.

La modosita forma de comportarse solo le dio para imaginarlo con lentes, frenillos y risita de nerd.

Cuando Sam lo miró, pensó que era otro de esos niños abusivos que crecen para ser abusivos y viven sometiendo a los demás.

La altanera forma de mirarlo y sonreírle se lo indicó, por eso miró sus nudillos y se imaginó tatuados en ellos un sin fin de nombres intimidatorios.

Cuando Mary Campbells le sonrió a John Winchester supo que se trataba de un buen hombre, amable y servicial, de esos que ya no se encontraban en la actualidad.

Y cuando John Winchester miró a Mary Campbells…supo que era la mujer de su vida.

Todo dio inicio en la esquina de la noventa y nueve y diez, frente a la dulcería del señor Theodore, una de las más visitadas por chicos y grandes, y cuya variedad de golosinas era impresionante. Para estar ubicada en Lawrence.

El incidente fue bastante rápido pero a la vez lento, como todo peligro en la vida. En un segundo Sam Campbells estaba al lado de su madre y al siguiente ya no, lo que provocó un exabrupto en todo el comercio.

Cuando Mary se dio cuenta de que su unigénito se encontraba justo a cruzar la calle, todo lo que pudo hacer fue correr y gritar, tratando de evitar la catástrofe que se avecinaba.

Y las cosas sucedieron deprisa porque cuando ella pensó en la tragedia inminente, una mano protectora la socorrió ayudando a su preciado tesoro.

Mary corrió al lado de su hijo y lo abrazó como solo una madre asustada puede ser capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te ocurrió nada? ¡¿Pero en qué estabas pensando?! Indagó, zarandeando un poco al pequeño.

-Botón, mami. Se escapó y solo vine por él. Explicó el niño, mostrando al pequeño hámster que se ocultaba tembloroso entre sus ropas.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Gracias a Dios que nada malo te ocurrió! Volvió a indicar, abrazando nuevamente al niño que se dejó hacer.

Fue entonces que Mary miró la mano salvadora y porqué no decirlo, quedó impactada con lo que vio.

-Muchas gracias. Musitó, tratando de no parecer más tonta de lo que se sentía.

-No tiene nada que agradecer. Sonrió el hombre que miraba el cuadro atentamente.-Digamos que solo tuvimos suerte de que yo estuviera justo aquí.

-La suerte no existe. Negó la rubia tras abrazar a su hijo por los hombros.-Fue Dios quien lo puso en el lugar y momento indicado. De no ser por usted, seguramente Sam habría…

-Tranquilícese. Pidió él, extrayendo un pañuelo arrugado de su bolsillo.-Todo está bien, nada sucedió.

La rubia se limpió las lágrimas y asintió.

-Tiene razón. Medio sonrió.-Todo está bien.

Ambos se sonrieron y no fue hasta que alguien aclarándose la garganta tras ellos, interrumpió la escena.

-¿Ya terminaste? No es que quiera decirte que no eres un héroe, pero se nos hace tarde. Señaló un niño de no más de diez, quien le mostraba el reloj al hombre.

-Tienes razón. Lo lamento pero debemos irnos. Dijo el salvador, alejándose un paso de la dama.

-Oh, ¿habrá algo que pueda hacer para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por nosotros? Preguntó ella, ocultando su ansiedad.

-No se preocupe, no hay nada…

-Quizá si le dijera a su hijo que no fuera tan tonto, otra cosa sería.

-¡Dean! Gruñó el hombre mirando al niño.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, ¿o no? Se defendió, alzando los hombros de forma inocente.

-Disculpe a mi hijo, por favor. Se excusó con bastante pena.-A veces creo que no le enseñamos modales.

-No se preocupe. Cuando los hijos crecen suelen ser difíciles. Sonrió la rubia, tratando de ser amable.

-Ni que lo diga. Si esto es ahora no quiero verlo en la adole…

-¡Papá! Apremió de nuevo el chico quien se empeñaba en mostrar el reloj.

-Ya voy, ¿podrías al menos portarte amable y ser paciente? Indicó al niño que prefirió dar media vuelta.-Lo lamento pero debo irme. Un gusto conocerla…

-Mary Campbells. Se presentó ella, tendiéndole la mano al hombre que a partir de ese día sería su héroe.

-Mucho gusto, Mary, yo soy John Winchester.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano con un leve apretón pero sin dejar de mirarse. Tanto uno como otro concordaron en que eran únicos.

Por su parte, Sam parpadeó a la escena y se entretuvo en inspeccionar bien a ese hombre. No es que no le agradara, le parecía una buena persona y un valiente ya que acababa de salvarlo de ser atropellado, pero había algo que no acababa de gustarle y en el paquete se incluía el niño que lo observaba de soslayo. Demasiado grosero para su gusto.

Dean le sacó la lengua a Sam quien solo bajó la mirada efectuando un puchero. A su parecer se trataba de un niño mimado y descerebrado, de esas víctimas perfectas que los abusivos de la escuela prefieren. Por eso cuando elevó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro bonito de esa mujer, intuyó que algo se avecinaba y no era muy bueno.

-¿Qué le parece si lo invito…a los dos, a cenar como muestra de agradecimiento? Indagó Mary, recordando sus modales y soltando la mano de John.

-No tiene que hacerlo. Respondió el hombre, cuyos ojos azules resplandecieron indicando otra cosa.

-No, pero quiero. ¿Qué me dice?

Dean gruñó y haló la chamarra de su padre. Por su parte Sam efectuó un mohín de disgusto y jaló la mano de su madre.

-Ok, parece que los cachorros están impacientes. Rió John tratando de zafarse de su hijo.-De acuerdo, aceptaré con una condición.

-La que desee. Usted acaba de salvar a mi hijo, no puedo ponerme exigente. Rió la mujer en una sutil manera de parecer agradable.

-Yo llevo la tarta. Guiñó el hombre de cabello negro y por toda respuesta ella aceptó.

-Mañana, a las siete. Calle Pinkhood, trecientos siete. Señaló la rubia, antes de que el hombre frente a ella se fuera.

-Estaremos ahí puntuales. Hasta pronto, Mary.

-Hasta mañana, John.

Y así quedó pactada la cita que esa mañana ambas partes ni siquiera se imaginaban.

-¿Y eso que fue? Indagó Dean cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del lugar.

-¿Qué podría ser?

Dean gruñó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡Le coqueteaste, y ella a ti! Que descarada.

-¡Dean! Riñó el hombre, mirando a su hijo.-No te expreses así de la gente.

-¿Y cómo debo llamar a toda la telenovela que acabas de hacer? Sino lo supiera, juraría que tú lo provocaste.

John solo suspiró. Su hijo tenía nueve pero a veces parecía de veinte. Sobre todo cuando se molestaba de esa manera.

-Dean. Llamó, antes de que el niño se detuviera.-Ya hemos hablado de esto. Algún día yo debo…

-¿Pero por qué? Indagó con terquedad por milésima vez.- ¿A caso no te gusta tú vida? ¿No te soy suficiente yo?

-Claro que me gusta mi vida y tú me eres suficiente. Indicó, tomando el hombro de su hijo.-Pero a veces me hacen falta cosas que…además, es solo una cena.

Dean volvió a gruñir. La carita de felicidad de su padre no le gustaba en nada, mucho menos cuando murmuró sobre hacer un pastel de manzana esa noche.

Algo le daba mala espina y ni el partido de baseball bastó para hacerlo sentir bien.

-No me gusta. Dijo Sam, cuando caminaban de regreso a casa.

-¿John? Indagó la rubia con una inmensa sonrisa.

-…el niño. Murmuró, acariciando la cabeza de su roedor.

-¿Dan?

-Dean. Corrigió, haciendo un inmenso puchero.-Se llama Dean.

-Oh, es verdad. Dean, que lindo nombre.

-Es un niño horrible, mamá. ¿Por qué viene a cenar?

-Porque no pueden dejarlo solo. Rió ella.

-¿Y no puede quedarse con su madre?

Por primera vez, Mary Campbells meditó en eso que había estado ignorando desde el principio.

-¿Y si es casado?

A Sam no le desagradaba John, acababa de salvarlo, pero su hijo era otra historia y no era digno de pisar su hogar.

-Puedes llamarlo y preguntar si él puede quedarse con su mami. Sugirió nuevamente Sam a una mujer que se detuvo por completo.

-Quizá no fue buena idea invitarlos. Hemos estado tanto tiempo sin…Dios, ¿en qué me he metido? Ojala que en nada malo. Gimió, tomando la mano de su hijo para reiniciar el regreso a casa.

Sam no comprendió mucho de los monólogos de su madre, por eso prefirió no entrometerse y aguardar la llegada de ese hombre. También oró mucho durante la noche, algo le decía que ese niño Dean era como los abusivos de su escuela. Eso no le gustaba.

A las siete en punto del día siguiente, John Winchester trataba de bajar a su hijo del auto.

-Dean, te estoy pidiendo por favor que bajes del auto.

-Pues yo te dije que no quiero. Gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventana.

-Dean, no te comportes como un bebé.

-Y tú no te comportes como…como… ¿tan desesperado estas de una mujer?

John se frotó el rostro y resopló. Allá iban de nuevo.

-Dean, no pienso discutir esto de nuevo contigo. ¡Por Dios! A veces pareces tan maduro y otras eres solo…

-¿Un niño? Eso es lo que soy, ¿lo recuerdas? Además, no necesitamos a ninguna mujer en nuestras vidas. Los dos solos…

-¡No es como si fuera a casarme con ella!, ¡por todos los cielos, Dean! ¡Es solo una cena!

-Pero después habrá más. Además, ¿qué clase de mujer es, que ni siquiera te pregunta si eres casado? Eso no habla muy bien de ella. Indicó, enarcando una ceja.

-Bueno, es algo obvio sino se lo dije. Además…es solo una cena, ahora baja ya. Llegaremos tarde.

No hubo poder humano que hiciera desistir a su padre, por eso a tras pies y bufidos bajó del auto. Eso si, asegurándose de azotar muy fuerte la puerta del auto, aunque eso le dolió más a él que a su padre. Al parecer.

Dean notó que su padre se alisaba la chaqueta más veces de las debidas y giró los ojos cuando olió su camisa.

-Seguro me puse demasiado perfume.

-Seguro te quedaste sin cerebro. Gruñó el niño, tocando el timbre. Al mal paso, darle prisa.

No tardó mucho para que una atareada, y si, muy linda rubia abriera la puerta.

-Oh, que puntualidad. Sonrió, saludando a sus invitados.

-La puntualidad es virtud de personas educadas. Guiñó John, besando la mano que Mary le tendía.

Dean efectuó un gesto de asco cuando la mujer rió nerviosamente. A veces no reconocía a su propio padre cuando hacía esas cosas. Por lo regular John Winchester era más un _todo reglas ex marine hazlo a mi modo_, divertido, a veces, y un excelente mecánico que adoraba los autos como él y sobre todo la música clásica que lo embobaba. Aunque no tuviera la edad de su padre.

Verlo así, todo sonrisitas ji, ji, ji, ja, ja, ja con esa…señora, no le gustaba. Así que tenía que buscar el modo de que esa fuera la única y última vez que pisaran esa casa.

-Te traje un pastel. Lo hicimos los dos. Señaló John, cediéndole la tarta.

-Vaya, esto no se ve todos los días. Sonrió ella.-Pero por favor pasen, la cena está casi lista.

Dean entró con sigilo, mirando todo a su alrededor.

La casa era pequeña pero había un no se que, un no se cuánto que la hacía lucir tan…tan… ¿acogedora?

En realidad no sabía que significaba eso, pero debía significar de niñas o algo por el estilo.

Todo estaba en su sitio y aunque en su casa todo también estaba limpio y ordenado, había un algo en esa casa que la hacía lucir iluminada, diferente.

-Antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa. Señaló Mary al entrar en el comedor.

-¿Por qué? Cuestionó John.

-Por ser tan descortés y no invitar a tú…esposa. Bueno, la invitación era para la familia en realidad.-Se giró. Se sentía tan abochornada que no pudo sostenerle la mirada a ese hombre. Lo había estado meditando todo el día y creía que la única manera de rectificarse era esa.

-La verdad. Señaló el hombre un tanto apenado.-Es que…estamos aquí toda la familia.

Mary suspiró y solo cuando sintió que su rostro no era color semáforo, volvió a girarse.

-Lo lamento. Es solo que…

-No tienes porqué disculparte.

Se sonrieron. Se agradaban y eso era visible hasta para un ciego, por eso Dean giró los ojos y salió del lugar. Solo faltaba que rebotaran contra él corazoncitos rojos o suspiros. Eso no lo soportaría.

La sala era agradable y había retratos de esa mujer y su hijo por toda la habitación. Al parecer les gustaba fotografiarse. Además, sonreían demasiado.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio y se sentó.

-Ojala que la dichosa cenita no dure tanto. Murmuró, escuchando la risa de los adultos.

Fue en ese momento que algo golpeó su zapato y al mirar se topó con algo peludo.

Con una sonrisa entre maldosa y divertida se agachó y tomó a la bola de pelos por la cola. Lo que parecía un ratón comenzó a moverse con rapidez y miedo, soltando pequeños chillidos de defensa.

-Hey, tranquilo. Solo quiero jugar contigo. Dijo Dean, riendo cuando el roedor intentó morderlo.-Esto será divertido, ¿cuánto soportarás así?

-¡Deja a botón! ¡Déjalo ahora!

Dean dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar aquella voz, pero de inmediato volvió a sonreír cuando se percató de quien se trataba.

-Pero si es el enano. ¿Esto es tuyo?

Sam, enfadado, se acercó a grandes zancadas al otro niño.

-¡No es esto, es un hámster y se llama botón! Señaló, estirándose un poco para parecer más grande.

-¿Botón? ¿Pero qué clase de nombre ridículo es ese?

El mayor rió como nunca en su vida y Sam se sintió tan ofendido que todo lo que hizo después de hacer un enorme puchero y apretar las manos, fue patear a Dean.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerle eso a botón! Amenazó, tomando al roedor antes de que cayera.

-¡Maldito chiquillo! Gritó Dean, soportando las lágrimas pero antes siquiera de que pudiera desquitarse, los adultos hicieron acto de presencia.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? Indagó John, viendo pasar rápidamente a Sam quien se ocultó tras su madre.

-¡Ese…niño me pateó!

-Sammy, ¿por qué hiciste eso? Riñó Mary pero el aludido simplemente se limitó a apretar fuertemente la boca y a mirar a su contrincante amenazadoramente, como advirtiéndole que podía patearlo de nuevo.

-Déjalos, Mary, son solo niños. Sonrió John, advirtiéndole con la mirada a su hijo que se comportara.

-¡Pero ese niño me…!

-¿Pasamos a cenar? Propuso la rubia entendiendo la indirecta.

El primero en correr fue Sam, dejando atrás a un enfurruñado Dean y a unos sonrisitas Mary y John.

-Ya me las pagarás, enano. Murmuró el niño, quien siguió muy de cerca los movimientos del más pequeño.

Después de eso, la cena pareció transcurrir en aparente calma.

John le contó a Mary que era mecánico y que tenía un taller herencia de su padre. Le relató del auto aparcado afuera, que lo había adquirido en una ganga cuando joven, era su adoración; pero quizá lo era más de Dean, quien siempre se preocupaba por verlo impecable.

Mary le relató a John que era profesora de artes en la preparatoria, que daba clases de autodefensa los martes y jueves, y que gustaba de las plantas, al igual que de los buenos autos.

Quizá para Dean y en otras circunstancias, habría sido bueno escuchar eso, pero dado su actual condición deseo que no lo hubiera hecho. Sobre todo por el brillo en la mirada azul de su padre.

Necesitaba detener eso, necesitaba evitar que las cosas intimaran. Él no necesitaba una mujer en sus vidas, su padre y él eran felices en la soltería y así serían por siempre. Por eso y antes siquiera de meditarlo, las palabras salieron de su boca.

-No me gustó.

-¿Qué, cariño? Preguntó Mary en tono maternal.

-El filete. Estaba…rancio.

-Dean. Advirtió John sin éxito.

-Lo…lamento, quizá el puré…

-Está echado a perder…no sabes cocinar.

Mary enrojeció tanto como no creyó posible y su padre se pareció mucho a un psicópata en potencia. Sabía que había sido cruel, hasta para él eso había sido duro, pero esperaba ganar un poco de terreno con eso y pensar en algo más.

Sin embargo se olvidó de un pequeño detalle.

-¡HAAAY!

-¡SAM!

John Winchester miró al pequeño niño sentado frente a él. Se encontraba sentado muy rígido, mirando a Dean que estaba sentado a su lado. Sus expresivos ojos bicolores mostraban vestigios de derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento y el enorme puchero marca cachorro era más que evidente. Y aunque pensó que lloraría, jamás se imaginó siendo testigo del más grande e incondicional amor fraterno.

-¡MI MAMI ES LA MEJOR COCINERA DEL MUNDO! ¡MI MAMI HACE COSAS DELICIOSAS! ¡TONTO!

Y salió corriendo.

Por su parte, Dean intentaba a toda costa quitarse el puré que Sam le había lanzado a la cara.

John no sabía si echarse a reír o a…reír.

-Cielos. Cuánto lo lamento, traeré algo para…

-Descuida. Señaló John a la rubia, quien se hallaba sumamente consternada. -Estas cosas suelen pasar. Nunca has de ofender a la madre de tu semejante.

Mary se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo más que mirar a Dean, quien tras maldecir cosas que su padre le castigaría mas tarde, se retiró de la mesa y se dirigió al auto.

-¡MALDITO CHIQUILLO! ¡MALDITOS TODOS!

Cuando el sonido de la puerta se escuchó, John se echó a reír y con él la rubia, quien había estado buscando alguna escapatoria a todo ese desastre.

-Los niños…son niños al fin y al cabo. Dijo él, cuando pudo controlar la risa.

-Siempre dirán lo que les agrada o no. Quizá…quizá…

-Ya se les pasará, ¿no crees?

Como decirle no a esa mirada. Mary no podía, por eso asintió, tratando de verle el lado positivo a todo eso.

-Pues, aunque no lo creas, a mí si me gustó la cena.

-Es un alivio saberlo.

-¿Qué te parece un territorio neutral para la próxima?

Mary parpadeó.

-¿L-la próxima?

-Si. Es para disculparme por el hijo tan bocaza que tengo.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, sonriendo discretamente ante eso.

-Es solo un niño.

-¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas?

Mary no lo pensó mucho para aceptar, quedando pactado el lugar y la hora de la próxima cita.

Y así la llamarían porque era ya evidente que se atraían, a pesar del desagrado de sus hijos.

Y sucedió entonces lo inevitable, que después de algunas salidas y del disgusto de ambos niños, Mary Campbells y John Winchester formalizaron una relación. Un cuadro que para los adultos era maravilloso, pero que para los hijos…

-¡¿QUÉ TE VAS A CASAR?!

El grito de Dean se escuchó a dos cuadras a la redonda, como mínimo.

-Si, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Oh, había mucho de malo si su padre no lo notaba.

-Pero, ¿con quién?

-¿Cómo que con quién? Con Mary, obviamente.

Un gancho directo al hígado.

-¿Con Mary? ¿Mary Campbells? ¿La madre de ese latoso chiquillo que parece sacado del mundo de los Quién?

-Si, la misma.

Un derechazo más y estaría noqueado.

-Pero…pero…

-Dean, ya tienes doce. He salido con ella casi tres años. Creí que era obvio.

-¡¿OBVIO!? Volvió a gritar, tratando de seguirle el paso a su padre que iba y venía por el taller.-Obvio es que salga el sol en la mañana. Obvio es que llueva cuando está nublado, obvio es que si un auto viene aquí salga arreglado. ¡QUÉ TÚ TE CASES CON ESA SEÑORA NO ES OBVIO!

-Shhh, baja la voz, ¿quieres?

Dean estaba a punto de tener un paro respiratorio o algo por el estilo.

Estaba híper ventilando. Necesitaba oxígeno. ¿A caso siempre hacía tanto calor ahí?

-Vamos, Dean, actúas como un desquiciado. Pensé que la noticia te agradaría.

Oh, su padre en verdad quería que muriera muy joven.

-¡¿Agradarme?! Papá, ¿a caso tienes una maldita idea de lo que me alegra?!

-Cuidado con esa boca, Dean. Soy tú padre y me debes respeto.

-Y yo tú hijo y también me debes respeto, y entre eso se adjunta las consultas de estado. ¿Qué no te enseñaron trabajo en equipo en la marina?

John enarcó una ceja mientras se limpiaba las manos.

-Se supone que somos equipo, ¿verdad?

El hombre asintió.

-Por ende debes consultarme todo. No avisarme el día de la boda.

-Pero aun no es el día de la boda, Dean.

-¡PERO YA SE LO PROPUSISTE!

-Eso si.

La sonrisa de su padre delataba dos cosas: una, que estaba totalmente enamorado y dos, que en ese momento nada de lo que alegara sería escuchado.

El hombre estaba embobado, embrujado… ¡idiotizado!

Y la culpa de todo eso la tenía esa mujer rubia de ojos bonitos que con una sonrisa y una palabra cariñosa pretendía arreglarlo todo.

Si su padre estaba pensando en hacer una gran familia feliz, ya podía irse olvidando de él.

-No la meterás en nuestra casa. Amenazó, tirando lejos la llave inglesa.

-Dean…

-¡Es nuestra casa! Es… ¡Es la casa de mamá y no permitiré que otra mujer la pise! ¿Me escuchaste?

John no pudo detener a su hijo y prefirió que se fuera. Quizá solo, lograría tranquilizarse mejor.

Suspiró hondo y se recargó en el auto que estaba reparando. Deyna había sido buena esposa y madre, la mejor del mundo. En sus años mozos no habría podido elegir a mujer mejor, pero la mala fortuna y una enfermedad se la habían llevado demasiado pronto, dejándolo con un hijo que necesitaba por completo de él.

Había hecho lo posible con Dean, educándolo lo mejor que pudo. Jamás podría remplazar a una madre y aun así sabía que no había hecho las cosas mal, pero a veces se sentía solo y el conocer a Mary terminó con la promesa de no saber de mujeres de forma permanente. La amaba y sabía que su difunta esposa lo entendería.

Había sido difícil su recuperación y sanación, pero para Dean no. Él seguía viendo como sagrado el lugar de su madre y alejarle toda mujer se había convertido en su tarea extracurricular.

Decirle que se casaría precisamente con la mujer que había agredido y ofendido más veces que a nadie en la vida, había sido arrojarle una bomba de la que probablemente jamás se recuperaría.

Estaba haciendo bien, su corazón se lo decía. Ahora solo faltaba que el de Dean comprendiera que siempre recordaría y querría a su madre, y que nadie jamás ocuparía su lugar pero que la vida le ofrecía una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía.

-Ojala puedas entender, que yo solo quiero lo mejor para los dos. Murmuró, esperando no tener que tomar medidas verdaderamente drásticas con su hijo.

Dean corrió todo lo que pudo y se detuvo en ningún lugar en especial, solo se detuvo porque las lágrimas arremolinándose en sus ojos estaban molestándole y los pulmones le exigían aire.

¿Cómo podía su padre hacerle eso? ¿Cómo se atrevía a arruinar esa pequeña familia?

No se lo perdonaría, jamás. No tenía el derecho de hacer algo sin consultarlo, mucho menos con la memoria de su madre.

-Te odio. Gimió, hipando un par de veces antes de seguir corriendo. El viento lo ayudaría a calmarse y a hacerse la promesa de jamás querer a esos dos intrusos, mucho menos a la mujer que osaba usurpar a su madre.

Y no es que fuera mala, era agradable, tierna y maternal, pero no era su madre y jamás lo sería. Nunca.

***

***

-¿Casarte?

-Si, casarme.

Sam parpadeó un par de veces antes de dejar el lápiz sobre su escritorio y mirar a su madre que aguardaba alguna clase de respuesta.

-¿Con quien? Indagó, cuando pudo encontrar su voz.

-Con John, ¿con quien más iba a ser?

La sonrisa de su madre era descomunal. Ha decir verdad, desde que salía con John Winchester que sonreía de esa forma tan limpia y feliz.

En cierta forma le daba gusto, pero…

-Sabes que me gusta verte feliz. Indicó, dejando salir al geniecillo educado que siempre había sido.-Pero…ya sabes lo que opino de su hijo. Y frunció el seño para dejarlo más en claro.

Mary rió y le indicó a su hijo que se sentara junto a ella en la cama.

-Se que Dean es…un tanto difícil, cariño.

-¿Difícil? Mamá, esa no es la palabra que elegiría. Ese niño es un total y rotundo…

-Si, lo sé. Sonrió, besando la frente de su hijo.-Pero John y yo hemos estado saliendo por casi tres años y créeme que hemos pensado en todo. Quizá si se tratan más…

Sam rió un poquito, solo un poquito para no parecer grosero.

-Mamá, no te ofendas, pero tengo ocho años y soy más inteligente y educado que él. Si ustedes ya han olvidado los incidentes entre los dos, ponernos bajo un mismo techo será homicidio.

-Sammy. Rió la rubia acariciándole el cabello.-Mi pequeño caballerito, sabemos que entre ustedes existen diferencias y estamos conscientes de todo lo que ha sucedido, pero simplemente ya no podemos esperar. Lo amo y me ama, y creo que tres años de noviazgo a nuestra edad, es ya un poco ridículo, ¿no crees?

-Por mí, la soltería está bien.

Mary abrazó a su hijo. Ella sabía que comprendía y que a pesar de su enemistad con Dean estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por apoyarla y no anteponer su situación.

Pero así como amaba a su hijo y a John, también sabía que esas diferencias podían llegar a solucionarse.

Tarde o temprano ambos llegarían a quererse.

-¿Entonces? ¿Tengo tu bendición?

Sam asintió un poco a la fuerza, pero se trataba de la felicidad de su madre. Esa mujer que lo había dado todo por él desde que su padre se fue dejándola embarazada, y quien jamás había pensado en si misma hasta que conoció a John.

Tal vez ya era tiempo de obsequiarle más sonrisas a su madre y menos preocupaciones.

Él, estaría bien. Si hasta ese momento había sabido lidiar con Dean, también lo haría estando bajo el mismo techo.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz, mami.

Decir que después del matrimonio serían una gran familia feliz, era decir una gran mentira. Sobre todo por el profundo despecho que sentían los hijos entre sí.

Dean había optado por no hablar con su padre en un buen tiempo y como aun era menor de edad no podía hacer su voluntad, por eso a regañadientes tuvo que mudarse de casa y aceptar a la nueva mujer en su vida.

Su padre había sido de la idea que ninguna de las dos casas era ideal para iniciar una nueva vida, por eso la bonita casa de dos pisos a las afueras de la ciudad fue el destino final de la nueva familia.

Sam había optado por acercarse más a John. El hombre le agradaba y aunque era extraño compartir el mismo espacio con él, sabía que era un paso importante para la felicidad de su madre quien jamás se había visto ni sentido tan dichosa.

Con respecto a Dean…entre más lejos se encontrara de su espacio personal, más tolerante podría tratar de ser, aunque eso no descartaba la defensa personal por alguna agresión que el otro pudiera llegar a hacerle.

Dean era de la misma idea, aunque no dejaba de verlo como queriendo desaparecerlo del mapa. Su misión en la vida había dejado de ser la de un rebelde sin causa y enfocar toda su energía en hacer miserable la existencia de esos dos intrusos, o al menos del enano.

A tres semanas del enlace y de vivir en la nueva casa, John se preguntó por enésima vez si aquello había sido una buena idea. Desde que la nueva familia se formó, las peleas entre los niños no dejaban de rebotar en su cabeza. Que si Dean le ha quebrado un florero en la cabeza a Sam; que si Sam se ha vengado empujado al otro de la bicicleta en plena pendiente. Que si en la escuela se agarran a golpes, que si el hámster botón de Sam está nadando en el escusado, que si…

Era un martirio para él regresar a casa y escuchar de boca de su esposa todas esas cosas. Bien, estaba consciente de que eso podía suceder pero estaba llegando al grado de querer darse un tiro en la cabeza o al menos mandarlos a un internado. Por separado.

-¿Te sientes bien? Indagó Mary aquella noche, cuando el acabose de su paciencia fue el brazo roto de ambos niños. Ni siquiera quería saber cómo había pasado.

-No, no me siento nada bien. Respondió, dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá.

-Lo lamento, John. Creo que no he podido ser una buena…adulta con Dean. Ni siquiera Sam me obedece ya. Medio sonrió la rubia, tomando asiento junto a su esposo.

-No te lamentes, querida. Animó el hombre con una palmada en la mano.

-Ninguno de los dos pensó jamás que todo esto podría llegar a pasar. Es como…como vivir en el infierno. ¡Por Dios!

Mary asintió. No habría querido admitirlo pero desde que llegaron a esa casa todo se había volteado de cabeza. Por una parte porque Dean continuaba mirándola como a un cero a la izquierda y no había nada que pudiera decirle porque simplemente no la obedecía, y por otra estaba Sam. El niño paciente y educado se había vuelto demasiado rebelde, al grado de no poderlo controlar y aunque no deseaba culpar a nadie…de verdad, ambos niños se odiaban.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se recargó en el hombro de su esposo.

-Quizá fue mala idea casarnos. Dijo, sintiéndose un poco culpable por todo eso.

-A veces también lo pienso. Confesó él.-Pero merecemos ser felices, aunque ese par…

-Si tan solo existiera algo que los hiciera sentirse unidos. Lo que sea, tal vez de esa forma no querrían irse a la yugular del otro. Gimió ella.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que John Winchester tuvo una idea.

-Tal vez…si los hacemos sentir familia.

-¿Cómo? Se odian, por si no lo habías notado. Ironizó la rubia, mirando los ojos del hombre.

-Si, pero…yo crié a Dean con la convicción de anteponer y respetar a la familia pese a todo.

-Eso es muy lindo, cielo, pero no creo que aquí eso funcio…

-No lo entiendes. Negó John tomando las manos de su esposa. De un momento a otro parecía renovado en bríos.-Lo que trato de decirte es que para ganar la guerra hay que buscar el punto débil del oponente.

-John, aquí no hay oponentes. Solo es una pequeña diferencia.

-¿Pequeña? Rió el aludido.

-Bueno…como sea. El punto es que tus metáforas militares son tan…

-Pero funcionarán. ¿No lo ves?

Mary solo podía ver a un hombre sumamente emocionado por algo que se le acababa de ocurrir y como no fuera enviar a los niños a la militarizada, no veía nada claro aún.

-Lo que trato de decirte, linda, es que…voy a adoptar a Sam.

Muy bien, era oficial, su esposo se había vuelto loco por fin.

-John, es un detalle muy lindo pero eso solo va a empeorar las cosas. Si siendo hermanastros no se soportan, mucho menos llevando el mismo…

Pero la sonrisa del hombre la hizo detener sus palabras y ver el punto que estaba viendo.

-Creo que estoy captando tú idea. Pero, ¿funcionará?

Al fin una pequeña luz al final del túnel.

-Tiene que funcionar, Mary. Ya no podemos seguir así porque esta será una familia feliz, les guste o no.

Se escuchaba muy drástico pero como ahora ella era Mary Winchester…tal vez darle un verdadero cambio a sus vidas funcionaría.

Ambos estaban convencidos de que esa era la solución para terminar con las enemistades, pero una vez más se dieron cuenta de que los hijos piensan diferente.

-¡¿ADOPTARLO?!

Se estaba haciendo costumbre de Dean gritar cuando algo no le parecía.

-Si, adoptarlo. Así serían hermanos.

Dean realmente, realmente ya estaba empezando a odiar a su padre.

-Se que si Sam es realmente parte de la familia, se llevaran bien.

-Eso no puedes asegurarlo. Riñó el niño, colocando la cabeza entre las piernas. Si, le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad.

-Dean…recuerda que la familia está primero y ahora ellos son parte de esta familia. Ya no tienes cinco años, y sé que sabrás comportarte de ahora en adelante a la altura de la situación. Creo, hijo, que ya basta de niñerías.

¿Niñerías? ¿Había dicho niñerías?

Su padre realmente no comprendía el concepto de odiarse mutuamente.

-Yo solo quiero que comprendas. Murmuró John tocando el hombro de su hijo.

-Que quiero lo mejor para ti y que entiendas que Mary jamás será tú madre, pero quizá puedas abrirle un espacio en tú corazón. Mamá lo querría así.

Dean elevó el rostro solo un poco, lo suficiente para ver la sonrisa esperanzadora de su padre.

-Si estás esperando que te diga que lo entiendo y que así será, pierdes el tiempo. Indicó incorporándose. Pero antes de salir de la habitación, agregó.

-Pero si aun te preocupa la lealtad familiar, quédate tranquilo. Desde el momento en que ese enano pase a ser un Winchester yo…trataré de dejarlo tranquilo y de respetar a tú mujer. Pero no me pidas que lo acepte, porque quizá jamás lo haga.

Sería lo más cercano que le sacaría sobre una aceptación. John estaba seguro que su hijo cumpliría con su palabra y aunque pudo sentirse satisfecho, no lo hizo.

-Tienes mi carácter, Dean.

Por su parte, Sam se mostró desconcertado cuando ambos adultos le externaron la nueva.

-¿Adoptarme? ¿Tú?

-Bueno, solo y si lo deseas. Sonrió John. Con Sam era un poquitín más fácil entablar conversación sin necesitar casco y protectores.

-John cree que si vamos a ser familia, lo más natural es acercarnos más. Opinó su madre, tratando de transmitir alegría.

Sam jamás pensó en que John estaría interesado en adoptarlo. Él estaba conforme con el apellido que su madre le había dado y sin embargo la posibilidad de cambiarlo abría para él un deseo oculto de ser parte de algo nuevo.

-No…se escucha tan mal. Murmuró, no muy seguro aún.- ¿Qué dijo Dean al respecto? Indagó. Aunque no le preocupaba lo que el otro dijera, al menos tenía que saber su opinión.

-Está de acuerdo. Indicó John, sorprendiendo al niño.

-¿Eso es verdad? Indagó Sam sin creérselo.

-Mi vida. Dijo su madre.-Tú sabes lo difícil que es Dean y aun así está dispuesto a respetarte cuando seas un Winchester.

-¿Eso quiere decir que saca la bandera blanca? Cuestionó, parpadeando un par de veces.

-Algo por el estilo. Fue la respuesta de John antes de ver a su esposa.

El chico no estaba totalmente convencido de eso pero si a Dean no le importaba…

-De acuerdo, háganme Sam Winchester entonces.

Los adultos estuvieron felices por la decisión y en poco tiempo la familia quedó registrada como Winchester con todas las de la ley.

Sin embargo no todo cambió. Dean continuaba con su carácter reacio, aunque debía reconocerse que se esforzaba por tratar bien a Mary y molestar menos a Sam.

La familia ante todo. El estigma que quizá acompañaría al mayor de los "hermanos" por toda la eternidad.

Continuará…

Bueno, como esto se salió de control y se hizo inmenso

decidí publicarlo en dos partes.

Ojala les haya gustado la primera.

¿La continuación? Muy pronto

Gracias por leer ^^

**KLF**

_Enero 2009_


	3. Chapter 3

**TITULO:** Del odio al amor

**Serie: ****Todos los caminos conducen a la carretera. **

**Segunda Parte**

**TV Show:** Supernatural

**Pairings/Warning:** D/S (Wincest)

**Category:** Slash. Angs, Drama, Romance, etc, etc

**Raiting:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Supernatural, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

_**COPY LE FAY **__: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBack_

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_.mx **ó **katrinna_le_

**MSN: **shania_

**Nota****:**_Realmente Hago hincapié en la pareja de este fic._

_¿Qué es Wincest? Bueno, es una contracción de Winchester (por el apellido de los personajes) y el incesto (amor entre familiares), así que esto es básicamente su significado. Si no te agrada, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Gracias ^^_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta historia es corta pero ojala el final sea de su agrado.

De antemano gracias por leerme, eso me hace tintinear ^^

**KLF**

**_______________________________________________________**

Nueve años pasaron entonces, convirtiendo a los niños en personas diferentes, con caracteres opuestos y buenos cada uno en su terreno.

Sam era un excelente estudiante, educado y servicial. Había crecido bastante y era casi tan alto como Dean. Quizá en un futuro no muy lejano podría alcanzarlo o dejarlo, cosa que le daría bastante satisfacción.

Dean por su parte se había independizado inmediatamente cumplir los dieciochos. Con esfuerzos logró terminar el bachillerato y trabajaba de tiempo completo con su padre. Entre más lejos estuviera del hogar de locos que había decidido formar su padre, mejor para él. Pero a pesar de eso, el estigma familiar seguía vigente. No tenía salida, moriría definitivamente con eso.

John y Mary se sentían agradados de sus hijos, porque eso eran a pesar de todo. Ambos habían sabido llevar un buen matrimonio esos años, agregándole siempre un toque de amor a todo.

A pesar del tiempo se seguían amando y eso era ya mucho que decir.

-Mamá, ya pronto será tú aniversario. ¿No piensan hacer nada? Indagó Sam, quien ayudaba a la rubia a guardar las compras.

-No lo sé. John no me ha dicho nada. Sonrió ella con cierta emoción.

-Con que no sea otro niño, será bueno.

Ambos rieron. El tiempo los había unido y a pesar de todo el amor seguía fuerte entre ellos. Su relación era algo que ni un matrimonio o una adopción cambiaría jamás.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea lo aceptaremos con gusto.

Sam asintió, había aprendido a darle al mal tiempo buena cara. A veces.

-¿Y esto? Yo no como porquerías.

Mary miró lo que su hijo le mostraba y negó.

-Es para Dean, ya sabes cuánto le gustan esas papas fritas con picante.

El chico frunció el entrecejo y ocultó el envase hasta el fondo de la gaveta. Quizá si no lo encontraba, no lo comería.

No entendía la afición de Dean por comer chatarra. Él, por ejemplo, gustaba de la sana alimentación y de ejercitarse por lo menos tres veces a la semana. La salud era algo que su "hermanito" no apreciaba.

-No empieces, ¿quieres? Riñó la rubia, colocando las frituras a la vista.

-¿Yo? Lo que quiero es que no muera de un paro cardiaco. Gruñó, viendo frustrados sus intentos de molestarlo.

-Ya es mayor y sabe lo que hace, Sammy. Además, si en todo este tiempo nada malo le ha pasado por comer eso, estará bien. Créeme.

-Si tú lo dices. Dijo, girando los ojos.

-Sammy, se ve que te preocupas por él. Rió su madre.

-¡¿YO?! ¡Por supuesto que no! Negó un poco sonrojado.- Es…es… solo algo que cualquier persona le diría. Indicó, apartando la mirada

Mary solo rió. Aunque los chicos continuaban llevándose mal, entre los dos había aparecido una especie de "cordialidad" que hacía posible que coexistieran juntos por lo menos un par de horas.

-Dean vendrá hoy a cenar. Comunicó la rubia, poniendo manos a la obra.

-¿Qué, a caso lo obligó John? Medio rió con burla.

-Puede decirse que tiene algo que decirle. Asintió ella.

-Con que no sea que le hereda el taller…ya le dio el Impala, si sigue consintiéndolo así, no hará nada bueno de él. Mordió una manzana mientras miraba los ojos de su madre.

-Lo sigo diciendo, cariño, tú te preocupas por él.

Sam casi se atragantó con la manzana y prefirió salir de ahí antes de seguir escuchando más tonterías. Su madre si que tenía un negro sentido del humor a veces.

Mary prefirió no agregar nada y solo sonrió, los sentimientos no se negaban.

Un par de horas más tarde arribaron John y Dean, quien se veía de buen humor.

-… ¡y no podía creerlo, papá! ¡Un roll royce en el taller! ¡Un roll royce! ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Bueno, el señor McCallister es buen amigo mío desde siempre y en ocasiones voy hasta su casa a revisar su preciosidad.

-¡¿Y porqué no me lo habías dicho?! Es verdad que prefiero los clásicos pero ese auto es una maravilla. ¡De colección!

John asintió sonriendo, le agradaba la emoción de su hijo ante lo que a él le gustaba. Lo había educado muy bien después de todo.

-Hola, Sam. Saludó John tras quitarse la chaqueta.

-Que tal, John…Dean.

El aludido apenas y movió la cabeza, pasándolo de largo e introduciéndose en la cocina.

-Al menos ya no se golpean con la sartén, como antes. Bromeó John y Sam solo sonrió por puro compromiso.

-La cena está lista. Indicó Mary, cuando Dean ya estaba sentado a la mesa y terminando las papas fritas que encontró en la alacena.

Todos lo siguieron unos minutos después y la cena comenzó sin ningún incidente.

-Es bueno tenerte por aquí a la hora de la cena, Dean. Sonrió Mary.

El aludido asintió, metiéndose a la boca más de lo debido.

-A veces es bueno comer algo que no esté en lata. Respondió apenas tragar.

-Si supieras cocinar, otra cosa sería. Murmuró Sam.

-A ti no te preguntaron, renacuajo. Riñó Dean.

-Pero estoy en mi derecho de expresarme. Se defendió el más chico.

-Pero no en mi presencia.

-Dean…

-Ustedes dos, ¡a callar! Ordenó John y en el acto la mesa quedó en silencio.

John suspiró, en el pasado había optado por ese método. No le gustaba del todo pero había sido lo único que puso punto final a las riñas de ese par. Si era indispensable, lo utilizaría de por vida.

-Y… ¿qué es lo que quieres decirnos, querido? Indagó Mary, creyendo oportuno hacerlo. Al parecer, toda la vida se presentarían esas cosas. Aunque Dean había aprendido a respetarla, aun distaba mucho del cariño. Pero un paso a la vez.

John miró a uno y otro muchacho antes de sonreírle a su consorte y hablar.

-Bueno, los quería a todos presentes porque…bien, en realidad es un obsequio para su madre y para mí.

Dean arrugó el entrecejo pero aún así no dijo nada.

-¿De que se trata? Preguntó Mary emocionada.

-Se trata de un pequeño viaje a las Bahamas.

Todos, sin excepción, miraron al patriarca como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-¿Qué? Indagó John frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Las…Bahamas? John, ¿no te golpeaste o algo? Cuestionó Sam un tanto escéptico.

-Si, papá. Creo que te fuiste al extremo. Rió Dean con bastante gracia.

-Querido.-Sonrió Mary.- ¿Las Bahamas?

-Si, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Pero John…

-Estuve ahorrando y ahora que se avecina nuestro aniversario, compré el boleto al crucero. Fue una verdadera ganga, si sabes dónde comprar. Guiñó y extrajo el par de boletos que Mary miró con total asombro.

-John. Murmuró perpleja la rubia, antes de incorporarse y abrazarse a su esposo. Ese era el mejor regalo de aniversario que le darían jamás.

Sam y Dean se miraron y por primera vez concordaron en que sus padres estaban locos de atar. Se seguían creyendo quinceañeros.

-¿Y cuando partirán? Preguntó Sam tras salir del shock.

-Pasado mañana temprano. Lo que me lleva a decirles que estaremos fuera un par de semanas y por ende, nada de malos comportamientos. Advirtió el mayor.

-Si, aja, como si el cerebro del enano diera para malos comportamientos. Se burló Dean, obteniendo una patada.

-Pues para eso precisamente estarás tú.- Señaló John.- Para evitar toda clase de altercado en la casa y para que vigiles a tú hermano.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

La tercera guerra mundial había dado inicio.

-¡¿QUÉ VIGILE A…?! ¡AH NO, NI LO PIENSES!

-Oh, si, lo harás.

-¡NO!

-Si

-John.-Intervino Mary.-Yo creo que no es necesario que Dean se moleste, Sam es lo suficientemente…

-Lo hará, querida. Insistió el hombre en un tono de voz que no daba lugar a réplicas.

-Pero John…

Sam prefirió guardar silencio y enfurruñarse. Se sentía como un niño. Ni de pequeño lo habían tratado así.

Dean aprovechó para escapar de la mesa pero el tono autoritario de su padre lo detuvo en seco.

-Harás lo que te digo, Dean Winchester.

Friccionando los puños y guardándose todo lo demás, asintió. La lealtad hacia su padre estaba ante cualquier cosa, incluso ante él o lo que sintiera.

Dean salió de la casa y John se sintió conforme con los resultados.

-Bien, regresemos a cenar y ve empacando, querida. Nos espera un viaje agradable y necesario.

Mary y Sam se miraron. No dijeron ni una palabra pero ya podían imaginarse el agujero negro que se desencadenaría después de eso.

Tal parecía que John estaba empeñado en juntar el agua y el fuego cuando era imposible.

Así, tres días después, el matrimonio Winchester salió a disfrutar de su merecida segunda luna de miel, dejando al mando a Dean, quien a regañadientes escuchó todas las indicaciones de su padre.

Lo más patético era que del mejor mecánico de la ciudad pasaba a ser el niñero de un chiquillo melindroso que lo miraba desde el sofá con algo parecido al odio.

-Mira, enano, que quede claro que no soy niñera de nadie. Señaló, cuando el taxi del matrimonio se alejó.

-Ni quién te necesite. Ya tengo diecisiete. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme, algo que no creo de ti. Respondió, dándole una miga de pan a botón.

-Si, aja. Pues no soy el que sigue jugando con bola de pelos con nombres ridículos. Dijo, señalando al roedor que comía cómodamente sobre el regazo del más chico.

Dean giró los ojos pero no se quedó para discutir más. Tomó su chaqueta, las llaves del auto y abrió la puerta.

-Solo te advierto, enano: no hago cena, no hago camas ni quehaceres domésticos, mucho menos te llevo al baño en la noche así que asegúrate de usar pañal. -Después de eso simplemente se fue.

-¡Amargado!-Gritó Sam asustando a su mascota.

Esas dos semanas serían un martirio, sobre todo porque Dean era…algo así como su niñero y lo hacía sentir absurdamente infantil.

¿Por qué John le hacía eso? No tenía derecho a decidir sobre él, sobre todo porque sabía cuidarse solo. Pero evidentemente aun tenía que obedecer y su madre no había puesto mucha resistencia al respecto.

"Llamaremos pronto y más vale que estés en casa, Dean"

Dijo John y una pequeña sonrisita se curvó en los labios de Sam.

-Bueno, al menos se que es más miserable que yo.

Las cosas avanzaban como estaba previsto: a marchas forzadas y a costa de pleitos, gritos e insultos.

La vida no era pacífica ni mínimamente aceptable. Mucho menos con un Dean que prefería hacerle la vida de cuadritos a su "hermanito", antes de aceptar que era su niñero.

Durante el día trabaja en el taller y a las tres en punto estaba afuera de la preparatoria. No sabía porqué tenía que hacer eso, nadie lo hizo con él y Sam era capaz de cuidarse solo. Pero John había dejado especificaciones que como buen "soldado" debía acatar. Por eso lo esperaba de mala gana, admitiendo que de vez en cuando se deleitaba con alguna colegiala que le coqueteaba de lejos. Pero fuera de eso, era una pesadilla, sobre todo cuando después de recogerle debía regresar al trabajo y volver a casa para vigilarlo todo.

-Mejor le hubiera comprado un perro. Gruño nuevamente, tamborileando los dedos en el volante.

Ocho días y empezaba a sentirse asfixiado. Si había decidido abandonar la casa a la mayoría de edad no era precisamente para hacerse cargo de ella en cuanto los dueños no estuvieran. Él era independiente, libre y esa miserable forma en cómo su padre lo maneja le causaba dolor de estómago. Pero debía hacerlo, era la última gota de acercamiento que tenía con el viejo desde que se casó. Al menos le ayudaba a recordar los viejos tiempos.

Del estéreo salieron las primeras notas de All right now y mientras sus dedos seguían la música, inspeccionó los alrededores.

Por lo regular el "enano" lo esperaba siempre frente a la puerta, cruzado de brazos y mordiéndose el labio inferior a modo de protesta.

Siempre era puntual, lo cual le extrañó, pues había pasado casi media hora desde que el timbre sonara y de Sam ni señales.

Tal vez el chiquillo había optado por irse caminando. Eso no se lo perdonaría, su tiempo valía oro.

Pero antes de que pusiera el auto en marcha y maldijera de nuevo la suerte de tener como parentela a ese niño baboso, lo miró.

Ahí estaba Sam, casi oculto por unos arbustos. Charlaba amenamente con un tipo que le susurraba cosas al oído que él respondía en forma de sonrisitas y tímidas frases que no alcanzó a leer.

Enarcó una ceja y por algún extraño impulso friccionó las manos fuertemente.

Entrecerrando los ojos alcanzó a ver que la distancia entre ese sujeto y el enano, era nula. De hecho el rubio ese cara de idiota casi estaba arriba del otro, y ese descarado depravado ni se quejaba. Todo lo contrario, parecía agradarle esa cercanía, sobre todo por la caricia que le hizo en el rostro y el cabello.

-¡SAM! Gritó tan alto como jamás en su vida, haciendo que la pareja pegara un brinco.

El aludido lo miró parpadeando pero después de la impresión inicial regresó a lo suyo con el rubio.

-¡SAM! -Volvió a gritar y esta vez salió del auto y caminó hacia el muchacho que se puso de pie. -¿Qué haces ahí?-Indagó, mirando al rubio ese como se mira a una cucaracha.

-Qué te importa. Fue la respuesta del muchacho, para después tomar su mochila y la mano del rubio.-Vamos, Michael.

Pero antes siquiera de que el rubio asintiera, Dean haló con fuerza la mano libre del más chico.

-A casa. Dijo, tan tajante como ni John Winchester lo había hecho jamás.

-No. Se resistió el otro, tratando de soltarse del agarre fuerte del mayor.

-He dicho, a casa. Repitió Dean, halando con tal fuerza al muchacho que el rubio se apartó.

Más rápido de lo imaginado, Dean estaba llevando a rastras a un chico que se resistía a ir con él.

-¡Suéltame Dean, me haces daño!

Y el aludido solo se limitó a continuar caminando y arrastrando.

-¡Suéltame, no soy un costal de patatas para que me lleves así! ¡SUELTAME, TE DIGO!

Pero por toda respuesta solo obtuvo una sacudida cuando Dean lo lanzó al asiento y cerró la puerta.

-Eres un idiota, ¿o qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡RESPONDE!

Más Dean no lo hizo, solo se limitó a encender el auto y conducir. Su mirada siempre al frente y los nudillos blancos delataban su estado emocional.

Sam maldijo todo lo que pudo y en cuanto llegaron a casa salió del auto. Pero si pensaba que las cosas se quedarían así, estaba muy equivocado.

-¿Quién era ese? Preguntó el que gustaba de utilizar chamarra de cuero para lucir más rebelde de lo que realmente era.

-Ya te dije que no te importa. Respondió el otro. Se sentía acalorado y sumamente molesto.

-No lo repetiré de nuevo, Sam. ¿Quién era ese y porqué estaba tan cerca de ti?

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, Dean. Jamás te las he dado y no pienso comenzar ahora. Así que después del ridículo que me hiciste pasar, muévete. O mejor dicho, ¡muérete, maldito bastardo!

Se giró para subir a su habitación pero de nuevo las circunstancias y la vida cambiaron.

En un momento estaba rumbo a las escaleras y en el siguiente se hallaba arrinconado, siendo observado minuciosamente por un Dean tan molesto y serio como ni en las mejores peleas que hubieran tenido.

Sam tragó en seco, no le gustaba nada de eso, sobre todo porque los ojos del muchacho frente a él resplandecían con algo parecido a la rabia.

Dean lo miró por largos momentos, con la seriedad total que jamás había poseído. Sentía el corazón acelerado y un calor grande atravesándole el cuerpo de puro coraje. Así pues ni lo pensó dos veces cuando dio su siguiente paso.

-Yo no soy ningún maldito bastardo, chiquillo idiota.

Y simplemente lo besó.

Sam abrió enormemente los ojos antes de sentir un calor especial sobre sus labios y el aire escapándosele de los pulmones.

Por eso y sin pensar en nada se dejó llevar, correspondiendo al brío violento del que le besaba con pasión.

Dean empujó duro, mordió, lamió, hizo que el otro abriera la boca y prácticamente la invadió sin importarle el daño que le causaba. Lo único que quería era besarlo, sentirlo, saber que le correspondía como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Sin embargo, cuando ambos comenzaron a respirar con violencia y Dean se atrevió a bajar la mano hasta el abdomen del más joven, todo se rompió.

-Idiota. Murmuró Sam al darle un puñetazo al mayor para apartarlo de él y correr hacia su habitación dónde se encerró.

Las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos, pero si se sintió sumamente herido.

Dean se recargó en la pared y tomó su mejilla.

Sam tenía una buena derecha, pero definitivamente sus besos eran mejores.

-¿Qué hice? Se preguntó, cuando volvió en sí.

La pesadilla había iniciado.

Sam evitó a toda costa a Dean, aunque no le fue muy difícil, el chico no había pisado la casa en cuatro días y comenzaba a asustarlo.

Cuando John llamaba ponía cualquier excusa, a él le creían y jamás dudarían de su palabra. Pero se estaba quedando sin argumentos factibles y eso le preocupaba. Pero al mismo tiempo no.

Botón se había convertido en su único compañero, el hámster elevaba las orejas y lo miraba atentamente cada vez que el muchacho le sonreía amargamente o le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Es un imbécil. Murmuraba y el roedor parecía asentir.

Dean, por su parte, se había negado siquiera a ir al taller y su casa se había convertido en todo lo que necesitaba. No había salido en cuatro días y la esquina junto a la ventana se había convertido en toda su protección.

Había besado a Sam y aunque se devanaba la cabeza tratando de pensar los motivos, no le había desagrado.

Se sentía un idiota pero al mismo tiempo su corazón le decía algo distinto.

Jamás había tenido tantas emociones encontradas y justamente así se sentía, como si no existiera salida y al mismo tiempo si la hubiera.

-Maldita sea. Gruñía, mientras se llevaba a la boca otra botella de tequila. Había sido lo más fuerte que pudo conseguir en la tienda, así que dada la cantidad consumida en esos días, podía pasar por un triste ebrio.

Era un estúpido por estar de aquella forma, sobre todo por ocultarse, pero nunca le había ocurrido nada semejante y aunque pareciera un tonto más, estaba asustado.

Asustado de lo que sentía y no sentía; asustado de que el mundo se había abierto en un millar de colores y matices nuevos; asustado porque jamás se le ocurrió hacer tantas barbaridades juntas, pero sobre todo, asustado porque había besado a Sam y le gustó.

Con dificultad se incorporó y tomó el teléfono que insistente sonaba desde hacía un rato.

-Diga. Murmuró, tratando de no sonar tan obvio.

-¿Dean? ¿Pero qué diantres haces ahí? ¿Ya viste la hora?

-Si, hola, papá. Un gusto escucharte.-Murmuró, terminándose la botella que sujetaba.

-Dean, ¿estas bien? He estado hablando a casa y nadie responde. ¿Está Sam ahí contigo?

El ojiverde sonrió. La verdad no deseaba a Sam con él en ninguna parte. Sus pensamientos podían hacerse realidad y entonces tendría que suicidarse. Faltaría a su código familiar.

-¿Podrías ir a casa y ver si se encuentra bien? Mary quiere saber si volvieron a pelearse.

Dean rió. Le habría gustado que todo eso fuera una simple riña más.

-N-no creo. Contestó, tratando de no trastabillar al hablar.

-Entonces haz lo que te pido. ¿Lo harás?

John se escuchaba preocupado y como pudo afirmó. Quizá el siseo lo había delatado pero a esas alturas le importaba muy poco.

Así que colgó cuando su padre dijo algo sobre volver un par de días tarde y se sentó en el sofá.

Le dolía la cabeza y estaba mareado. Tomaba desde antes de los dieciocho y estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de resaca y consecuencia, pero de verdad se sentía terrible, sobre todo si comenzaba a pensar en cosas que no debía.

"_Nadie responde"_

Murmuró su cabeza en la voz de su padre y entre tanta neblina comenzó a entender su significado.

Así que como pudo se puso en pié, tomó las llaves del auto, su chaqueta y salió. Solo contaba con que ningún policía lo detuviera. No deseaba pasar la noche vomitando en una celda de la comisaría.

En más tiempo del acostumbrado llegó a casa de su padre, importándole muy poco haberse subido al pasto y golpear el buzón.

-L-lo s-siento, n-n-nena. Y-yo mismo t-t-te rrreparareee. No v-vuelvo a hacerrrlooo. Se disculpó, tratando de acordarse si había llevado consigo las llaves.

Pero igual le dio lo mismo porque la puerta estaba abierta.

Enarcó una ceja y procuró cerrarla lo más fuerte que pudo. Seguramente ese chiquillo latoso había olvidado asegurarla. ¿A caso no tenía consciencia de la seguridad?

Con razón su padre lo había puesto a cargo.

-¿S-S-SAM? Llamó, pasando por la cocina y tomando un par de vasos de agua gigante. Después del chistecito que hizo tres casas atrás, ya comenzaba a sentirse un poquito lúcido.

-¡SAM! Gritó nuevamente sin obtener resultados.

Movió la cabeza y reaccionó, la preocupación pudo más incluso que cualquier mal chiste sobre la bola de pelos escapándose de casa o las niñerías de su "hermano". Si el listillo no respondía, significaba que algo ocurría. Y ya que lo veía bien, las luces apagadas no le daban buena espina.

Así que tomó un cuchillo de la barra y se adentró en la casa. Sala y comedor se hallaban despejados, así que con precaución subió.

Las dos primeras habitaciones se encontraban solas y en perfecto estado por lo que temió que la de Sam fuera la del móvil. Así que respirando hondo y sujetando bien el arma, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y lo que encontró…mejor habría preferido no hallarlo.

Un chico rubio estaba cómodamente besando a uno castaño que acariciaba la espalda desnuda del teñido ese.

Ambos se movían…se movían con bastante cadencia aunque llevaban ropa… aún.

Gemiditos y risitas inundaban el lugar y solo cuando el rubio introdujo una mano en el pantalón del otro…

-¡SAM! Gritó, dejando caer el cuchillo y mirando que el par de chicos se separaba de un brinco.

La cara de Sam fue un poema, sobre todo por el terror reflejado en los ojos.

-D-Dean. Susurró, tan quedito que solo lo delataron sus labios moviéndose.

El aludido…él…solo lo miró por largos segundos y la enorme decepción que se hizo evidente en su mirada, lo delató.

Parecía que de un momento a otro derramaría lágrimas.

Sam ni siquiera parpadeó, con la boca abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos, pero esa mirada verde cargada de desesperanza le provocó emociones tan desagradables que solo pudo respirar profundo tratando de encontrar el oxígeno perdido.

-Ham…creo que…mejor me voy. Nos vemos en la escuela, Sammy.

La voz del rubio quien estaba acomodándose la ropa, los regresó a la realidad, y fue en ese momento que "Sammy" retumbó en los oídos del mayor, provocándole un acceso de pura ira.

-¡Dean! ¡Dean, bájalo! Gritó Sam, cuando el aludido tomó por el cuello al rubio que intentaba zafarse de aquel brusco ataque.- ¡Dean, vas a asfixiarlo!

Pero ni eso le hizo reaccionar, por eso tomándolo del brazo lo jaló, sin importar que lo arrastrara por las escaleras y sin decir nada lo lanzó fuera de casa.

-Y más te vale que no te vuelva a ver aquí o cerca de él. Si no haces caso, te romperé el brazo o lo primero que tenga al alcance. ¿Queda claro?

El rubio tosió y asintió como pudo. Puro terror en sus ojos azules.

-Otra cosa.-Advirtió con voz queda pero tan llena de rabia que era mejor no contradecirle.-No Sammy, Samuel para ti. Idiota.

Y le cerró la puerta en la nariz.

Dean se recargó en ella y respiró varias veces mientras golpeaba la puerta con la mano derecha. Inmediatamente después y más presentable, Sam bajaba corriendo la escalera, deteniéndose frente al mayor.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente y la luz de la cocina les iluminaba apenas el rostro, pero lo suficiente para mirar sus reacciones. Uno sumamente enfadado y el otro, asustado.

-D-Dean…

-¿Cómo pudiste?

Ambos volvieron a mirarse y cuando Sam bajó el rostro, el otro pasó por su lado rumbo a la cocina sin decir nada.

Sam cerró los ojos y gimió despacito. La mirada de Dean, su ira. Jamás lo había visto así en su vida. Nunca, jamás había visto ese dolor en los ojos verdes y eso le mató.

Así pues se giró, encontrándose con la espalda del otro.

-Siempre serás.-Murmuró el ojiverde, tratando de que las palabras no se le atoraran.-Un maldito chiquillo mimado y sin emociones, al que solo le importa él mismo y nadie más. Que le gusta divertirse a su antojo como quiere y con los idiotas que quiere.

-Dean, no…. Trató de decir el castaño pero no obtuvo más respuesta que la puerta giratoria cerrarse.

Suspiró hondo y dejó entonces que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro.

Había estado tan inmerso en sí mismo que no miró el daño que hacía hasta que los ojos de Dean se lo mostraron.

Se sentía miserable y sucio, como jamás en su vida. Pero sobre todo tan deseoso de castigarse por haber dañado a aquel que mostró un ápice de luz en lo que siempre había creído oscuridad.

Dean golpeó muy despacio la pared junto a la puerta y cuando se sintió más miserable, de lo que ya se sentía, se deslizó al piso.

No iba a recordar nada, ni siquiera a explicarse cómo había acabado ahí por culpa de un chiquillo melindroso. Simplemente deseaba apagar las imágenes que pasaban una a una en su mente, pero sobre todo la de aquel beso que fue el principio de su agonía.

-¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi?

Tres horas después, la luz de la cocina continuaba encendida y una naricita inspeccionó el lugar.

Cuando sintió que no había peligro se introdujo en la habitación, mirando atentamente a su alrededor.

Con sigilo avanzó hasta situarse junto a un cuerpo que se movió un poco para poner una botella en el piso.

Dio un respingo y estuvo dispuesto a escapar cuando una mano lo tomó desprevenido.

-Ho-la, bo-t-ó-n.-Saludó Dean, abriendo la mano y viendo al roedor que esperaba alguna maldad por parte de ese que había hecho de su vida una catástrofe.-No voy…no voy a hip, dañarte.-Indicó, acariciando la bola de pelos que se dejó hacer.

Dean estaba nuevamente ebrio y la verdad no le importó, mucho menos estar charlando con un ratón o lo que fuera.

-¿Te-es…es…fuiste? Yo también lo hubiera hecho. Hip. Ese niñato malcriado, hip, no merece na-nada.

Botón movió las orejas y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras mirando al ojiverde que sonrió por la gracia.

-Al menos tú si me entiendes, hip. Buen niño, hip. Perdón por tirarte al retrete una vez.

Volvió a acariciarlo, esperando alguna clase de respuesta muda que solo encontró con el movimiento de orejas del roedor.

-Es solo que…él…no me…no me dejaba ju-gar conti-go. Hip.

-Y te habría dejado jugar si me lo hubieras pedido de buena manera.

La voz a su lado solo hizo que Dean arrugara la nariz y soltara al roedor.

-Yo te…yo te lo pe-dí.

-Creo que agarrarlo de la cola no es mi idea de algo educado, Dean. Señaló Sam, quien impidió que botón se escapara.- ¿Has estado bebiendo?

-NOOOOO, que va. Solo he estado aquí, hip, esperando, hip, sentado.

El mas chico negó con la cabeza y colocó a botón en el lavadero. Al menos ahí no escaparía de miedo.

Después se acercó con cuidado al otro y tomó asiento frente a él.

-Dean…creo que tenemos que hablar.

-No. No. Negó el aludido, moviendo un dedo y alejándose del chico.-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con alguien como tú.

Antes de que se pusiera de pié, Sam lo detuvo, regresándolo a su lugar.

-Si, debemos hablar y no me iré de aquí hasta que lo hagamos. Señaló, cruzándose de brazos.

-Puessss, si piensas que te diré algo sobre lo que hacías con ricitos de oro, OLVÍDALO. No lo haré.

Sam suspiró y se acercó más.

-Yo…tal vez deba decirte lo que sucedía.

-Ja, yo lo vi todo muy claro. Ese tipo teñido estaba por folla…

-¡No es cierto! Interrumpió el menor juntando sus rodillas con las de Dean.-Eso no es verdad, solo estábamos…besándonos.

El ojiverde enarcó una ceja y buscó más cerveza pero ya no encontró.

-Dean…Dean…

-Déjame en paz, ¿si? Tú y yo jamás nos hemos dado explicaciones de nada y hoy…no empezaremos. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tú maldita vida y si ricitos de oro es lo que quieres, TÓMALO.- Gritó, mirando directo a los ojos bicolor del otro que intentó decir algo.-Esto es ridículo, yo me largo de aquí.

Intentó nuevamente incorporarse pero nuevamente Sam se lo impidió, sentándose esa vez sobre las piernas del mayor.

-¡Muévete! Gruñó el ojiverde con molestia.

-No hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.

-¡No quiero!

-¡Lo harás! Si dejaras de ser tan cabezota te darías cuenta que yo…

-¡No quiero saber nada!

-¡Dean!

Ambos se miraron, había algo que deseaba salir pero que no dejaban. Era ese momento o nunca.

-Dean, yo te amo. Murmuró Sam, acercando su rostro al otro que negó.

-No, tú no me amas. Si me amaras, no jugarías conmigo de esta manera. Se quejó.

-Pero yo no juego contigo.

Dean rió con sorna.

-¿Y cómo le llamas a lo que vi hace rato?

Sam se mordió el labio inferior pero aun así no flaquearía. Dean estaba admitiendo algo.

-Me has gustado toda la vida.-Prosiguió. Ya era suficiente de niñerías.-Pero empecé a perder las esperanzas y…

-Y te acuestas con el primer idiota que se te cruza enfrente. Eres un bastardo mentiroso.

El menor negó, tratando desesperadamente de encontrarle un final a todo eso.

-Dean, ¿tú me quieres?

Se petrificó. ¿Él, lo quería?

Jamás se había hecho esa pregunta, pero quizá lo que había estado experimentando esos días era cariño.

Toda una vida de pleitos incomprensibles y de cuidarle la espalda sin que el chiquillo se percatara de eso, debía significar algo.

-Lealtad familiar. Murmuró.

-No, lealtad no. Tú me quieres, tú…tú….

Daba miedo todo eso. Un momento era feliz con sus cosas y al siguiente tenía que enfrentarse a un sentimiento enorme que el chico frente a él ya había aceptado.

Siempre se había jactado de poder hacer lo que quería, ¿iba a caso dejar que el miedo le ganara?

-Dean. Llamó Sam con desesperación. Al fin se había confesado, lo que pretendió ocultar por años se encontraba expuesto y no podía permitir que todo se fuera a la basura. Sabía que Dean sentía algo por él, el beso sorpresivo se lo indicaba pero el miedo los había hecho presa fácil y…-Dean, te amo.-Volvió a repetir, tratando de que el otro viera que hablaba en serio.

Ahí existían dos salidas: una, que se largara de ese lugar y jamás volviera y dos, jamás decirle lo que su corazón bombeaba en ese momento.

O quizá podía haber un tres.

Dean lo besó.

Sam no se lo esperaba pero esa vez correspondió de inmediato.

El primer beso había sido ansioso y lleno de emociones, ese trataba de aclarar muchas dudas que a través de bocas hambrientas, lenguas enredándose y labios que se mordían intentando llegar más allá de todo, trataban de encontrar.

-Dean.-Susurró el de ojos bicolores cuando el otro se separó y lo miró largamente.

-Tú no sabes lo que quieres. Murmuró, besando repetidamente la boca del chico que cruzó los brazos en su cuello.

-Si sé.

-No lo sabes, nunca has sabido.

-Quizá no lo sabía, pero ahora si.

-¿Y qué quieres? Indagó Dean, empujando el cuerpo de su hermano al piso y posándose sobre él.

Sam sonrió, volviendo a besar lo que toda su vida había deseado.

-Te quiero a ti. Por siempre.

Dean no respondió verbalmente pero si con besos que subieron en intensidad y que buscaban llegar al fondo del alma y corazón.

No hubo resistencia de ninguno de los dos para hacer mil y un cosas en la cocina, que iban desde el sexo hasta experimentar el amor más profundo.

Ambos terminaron rendidos y en la habitación del menor, quien sonreía más de lo que podía recordar en su vida.

Dean decidió no pensar y permitir que lo que había deseado reprimir toda su vida saliera a flote, disfrutando del cuerpo y de los suspiros que eran exclusivamente para él, y que provenían del único ser humano sobre la tierra que podía llegar a hacerle experimentar mil una sensación al mismo tiempo. Pero que sobre todo lo amaba, como él también lo había amado siempre.

-Idiota. Susurró Sam después del clímax, dejándose caer sobre el pecho del ojiverde.

-Perra. Respondió Dean, besando nuevamente esos labios que a partir de ese momento serían su perdición.

Lo amaba, si, y al fin podía decirlo libremente sin confundirlo con odio.

El momento de ser libre comenzaba.

Dean parpadeó posando el brazo sobre sus ojos.

Le dolía la cabeza, rayos que si le dolía.

La cruda realidad se hacía presente y no pudo más que pensar en que odiaba al sol como a nada.

Trató de cubrirse con la manta y fue en ese momento que hizo consciencia de que no estaba solo.

Como pudo, y soportando el dolor, abrió los ojos encontrándose un cuerpo desnudo que descansaba a su lado.

Trató de hacer memoria pero al parecer el alcohol dejaba estragos, así que con sigilo intentó verle la cara al cuerpo y casi cae de la cama cuando lo reconoció.

-Sam. Murmuró y de inmediato todo regresó a su memoria.

Volvió a cubrirse los ojos. Estaba en un gran problema. Un inmenso problema.

-¿Puedes dejar de moverte? Aun tengo sueño. Murmuró el muchacho que jaló las mantas.

-¡¿Pero como puedes pensar en dormir en este momento?! ¡Después de lo que acabamos de hacer!

Sam gruñó y terminó por mirar a su compañero. Al parecer estaba entrando en una especie de pánico.

-Dean, ¿me vas a decir que te arrepientes de todo? Indagó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Mmm… no, la verdad nop.

-¿Entonces? ¿De qué te quejas?

-Es que… ¿qué dirán Papá y Mary cuando lo sepan?

Buen punto, en eso no había pensado.

Ambos se miraron, sin embargo no había nada ahí que reflejara preocupación al respecto, por eso se sonrieron y se besaron.

-¿Alguna propuesta al respecto? Preguntó Sam, lamiendo los labios del otro.

-Creo que…podríamos hacer algo al respecto. Sonrió, con ese toque de genio endiablado que el otro tanto amaba.

Al medio día y después de garabatear una nota que decía algo sobre libertades, escapes y sentimientos encontrados, ambos subieron al impala con solo unas cuantas mudas de ropa y partieron.

Bueno, aunque Dean se detuvo casi enseguida.

-¡Ah, no! No, no, no y no. ¡No traerás a esa bola de pelos con cola, aquí!

-Pero Dean.-Suplicó el otro, haciendo un enorme puchero.-Botón no puede quedarse, es parte de nuestras vidas.

Dean estaba comenzando a pensar que de ese día en adelante, jamás podría decirle No a esa mirada y puchero. Así que con un resoplido volvió a ponerse en marcha.

No se cuestionarían jamás nada, simplemente tendrían en cuenta que lo de ellos se había dado porque tenía que ser así y punto.

La familia y lo demás era aparte, lo que contaba era que por fin comenzaban a llevarse bien. Pero sobre todo, a amarse.

-Y por cierto. Sonrió Dean al colocarse las gafas oscuras.- Siempre he tenido una duda existencias, ¿por qué Botón?

Sam sonrió y mientras colocaba al hámster en su bolsillo, respondió.

-Ahhhh, pues eso es muuuyyy sencillo, es por…

La carretera era inmensa al igual que sus recién encontradas emociones.

Comprobando así que del odio al amor solo hay un pequeñísimo paso.

**FIN**

Gracias a todos y a cada uno de ustedes

que me permiten seguir viva.

Sin ustedes hace mucho tiempo que hubiera partido.

Espero esto haya sido de su agrado.

Un gran abrazo y nos vemos después, su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**


End file.
